Father and Son
by sugarart
Summary: After a mission goes slightly off track the team is left with a 3 year old Superboy. Not really knowing what else to do Batman decided this is as good of a time as any to get Superman to bond with Superboy. Will Superman be able to handle it? Will the rest of the team be able to fix Superboy or will something else go wrong? De-age fic rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The mission had been simple get in get the files and get out. Everything had gone as plan until something tripped the security system.

"He Rob, how much longer," Wally asked as he listened to the sound of guards drawing closer.

"Five minutes," was Robin's only responds. Wally looked back at the young bird who was crouched by the computer console before returning his focus back to the door. A moment later they could hear shouts from guards as they set about trying to open the doors. Connor had destroyed the key pad controlling the door's locking mechanism which for the time being was the only thing keeping the guards at bay.

"I don't think that we have five minutes," Conner called back as they started to see sparks flying from the door. They were cutting through the door and at the rate they were going they had two maybe three minutes before all hell broke loose.

"I'm going as fast as I can but some of these files are pretty damn big," Robin snapped as watch the progress bar of the down loading files on his halo display from his wrist computer. There was nothing he could do that would hurry the process any faster.

By now they were halfway through cutting the door down. Wally threw a nervous glance over to Conner who just stood there readying himself for the impending confirmation. They both stared at the door as the guards continued to cut through the steel doors. At some point Wally remembered thinking that it should not have been this easy for them to cut through, but those thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Here they come," Conner called back to the boy wonder.

"Keep them busy for just a few more min...," the boy wonder started to say but was cut short by the sound of guards breaking through and in to the lab where the three waited. In a matter of minutes at least two dozen well armed men flooded the room some immediately taking on both Conner and Wally while the rest charged at the otherwise occupied Robin. It was almost all the two young heros could do to keep the Guards away from him.

"I GOT IT," Robin shouted at the top of his lungs so he could be heard over the sounds of the fighting.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT," was all the boy wonder heard before turning around to find what looked to be some sort of cannon aimed at him. Before he could think to move out of the way it fired. Not knowing what else to do he braced himself for a hit that would never come. He looked up to see Superboy standing in front of him, or at this point kneeling panting heavily. He could hear a low growl coming for him as he began to charge forward toward the guard. Ripping the weapon from the guard's hands utterly destroying the it in the process before proceeding to throw him against the wall.

As he looked around he saw the guards that had at one point been threading the completion of their mission thrown about the room in varying degrees of consciousness. Some emitting low moans and groans while others were out cold.

_"Hey you guys about done in there because we are about to have company out here,"_ Artemis's voice came through the com link.

"We're done with things here and are about to head your way now," Robin answered.

_"Just hurry up,"_ was the only response he got before the com went silent again. Looking around Robin noticed Conner was still panting a little harder than he should have been.

"You okay Superboy," Robin asked a little concern.

"Fine," Conner responded while tossing him a somewhat of an annoyed glare "lets just get out of here before they decided to send more guards." With that the other two nodded and turned head out the door. Neither noticing Conner wincing as he turned to leave.

The ride back to the cave was quite. Despite the fact that the security system had been triggered the mission was an overall success. Robin was looking over the files he had collected while everyone else save Megan seem to be sleeping. The boy wonder stole a glance over to the sleeping Superboy. He let his thoughts go back to the events in the lab to the moment Superboy had stepped in front of him and what ever that thing was. Though Conner appeared to be fine he couldn't help but shake the feeling something wasn't right. You could say that he was being paranoid but it still didn't over ride the fact that something felt a miss.

The bioship landed back at the cave just over an hour or so later. The landing seemed to wake everyone who had been sleeping all save Conner that is. Artemis walk over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it. At first he didn't respond. Raising an eyebrow at the fact she called his name softly.

"Conner, where back." With that his eyes snapped open causing him to jerk up. The action only cause him to wince slightly as he grabbed his stomach. Robin who had been watching the scene unfold narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you alright," Artemis asked knowing that this was not normal for the him to show any form of pain.

"I'm fine," he promised her shrugging off the fact that it was obvious to both her and Robin that he was at the moment in at least some form of pain. Before either her or the boy wonder could say anything else he was up and out of the ship heading to debriefing room where it was guaranteed that Batman would be waiting for them. The two look after him a moment before soon following. If for no other reason than not to keep Batman waiting.

"Hey Supes heads up," Wally called later that night at dinner. Conner looked up sleepily form his plate only to be met with a dinner roll to the face. For a moment the entire table froze not knowing how the normally easily agitated boy would react. To their surprise he only gave a slight growl before turning his attention back to his plate.

"Is everything alright my friend," Kaldur asked noting the apparent abnormality of his behavior.

"Yes," Conner stated flatly ignoring the stares coming form the rest of the team.

"Are you sure cause you quieter than usual," Wally said not bothering to hide the concern in his own voice. The room remained silent for a moment as no one spoke. Finally Conner broke the silence by getting up.

"Yes I am sure," was all he said before leaving and head off in the direction of his room. He made no effort to hide that annoyance in his voice. The rest of the team just stared after him not really sure what to make of the his mood.

"Does anyone know whats up with Supes? Cause he has been acting strange well stranger than normal since we got back," Wally asked voicing what everyone seemed to be thinking.

"No, but let us hope that it is only because the mission was more tiring than he let on and a good night sleep is all that he requires," Kaldur answer trying to put the rest of the team at easy. He did little to that effect because deep down he was starting to have doubts as to whether or not their friend and teammate was truly all right.

After Conner had left to go to bed the rest of the team hadn't remain up much longer before turning in for the evening themselves. The night seem to past without further incident once or twice if for no other than to put there own nerves at easy the team walk past Superboy's door and lingered for a few minutes before going on about their way. At one point Megan thought about sticking her head through the door to make sure he was alright but thought better of it when sure remember how agitated he had been at dinner when they had asked about his well being.

The morning came at last after it seemed like the night would never end. Megan was in the kitchen early just as she always was busy preparing breakfast for the rest of the team. It wasn't long after that Kaldur file into the kitchen. He had spent the night much as the rest of the team had which was somewhat restless. Not long after he sat down at the counter he was joined by Robin and Artemis who had after dinner decided to spend the night. Kaldur looked at them as entered and to no surprised they looked as exhausted as he felt. A little while later when it was apparent that breakfast would soon be ready they were joined by Wally who had also had spent the night.

Megan looked around as she set the table for the breakfast slightly confused "Where's Conner," she asked noticing the time. He was usually up by now yet they had still yet to see him. The rest of the team looked around coming to the same realization as she had.

"I didn't know. Maybe he still in bed," Wally said stating what seem to obvious.

"Why don't I go check on him," Megan said as she set down the last plate of food. The rest of them nodded as she floated down out of the room towards Conner's room.

The rest of the team sat in silence as the waited for Megan to return hopefully with Conner in tow. Artemis eyed Wally almost daring him to begin to start eating before Megan came back with Conner. However all thoughts of food were soon tossed aside when the silence in the cave seemed to be shattered by Megan's scream.

Without sparing a moment they were all in a dead run to reach Conner's room to find out what all the commotion was about. Wally was the first one to reach Megan, and was soon followed by Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis. Who all seem to stop in tracks as the saw what Megan had seen when she first walked into the room.

There on Conner's bed laid the small sleeping form of a child that couldn't possibly be any older than three or four. The child from what they could see had jet black hair, and wore a black Superman t-shirt that was more that apparently too large for him. Despite the fact that Megan had Screamed loud enough to be heard throughout the mountain the child remained a sleep.

The team stood there in shock for what seemed like several minutes. No one spoke nor did anyone move. All they did was stand there staring at the child in not sure to believe what they were seeing. The sound was only broken by the sound of a phone ringing.

Dick looked down to see that Bruce calling him. Taking a deep breath he stepped out into the hallway to answer it.

"Hello," was the only thing that he could think to say still in shock for find what appeared to be a three year old Superboy.

"Where the hell are you? I just got a call from your school wanting to know why you are not there." It was more than clear that Bruce was furious.

"School?," Dick asked not sure he understood what Bruce was saying.

"Yes school, now answer my question. Where the hell are you?"

"Umm...," Dick answered looking at his watch it was 11:25am. When they had sat to breakfast it was just after seven. Had they really been standing there that long? He thought to himself only to have his thoughts interrupted once again by a rather anger Bruce Wayne who at this point was on the verge of turning into to Batman.

"Richard answer me," Bruce demanded.

"Umm...I'm..uh..still at...umm...the mountain," he seemed to completely forget the fact that Bruce was anger with him for not being at school as he tried to think of the words.

Being the great detective that he is Bruce seemed to pick up on the fact that Dick's mind was clearly not all too focused on the fact that he was being fussed at. Nor did he seemed to care "Dick is everything alright there," Bruce asked a few minutes later. Dick was about to answer when he heard sounds of what seemed to be a little boy come from Conner's room.

"Well...I think it would be best if you came to see for yourself," and without waiting a response Dick quickly hung up the phone before rushing back into the room. There her was greeted by a bright blue eye boy.

"Wobin," the boy seemed to ask as if he was unsure if he was in fact the boy wonder.

What seemed to be strange was the fact that Megan's scream had not woken the boy up but the soft buzzing of a cell phone did. Almost as soon as Robin had left the room the boy began to stir. At first all they could hear was soft mummers before at last the boy's eyes began to slowly slide open. Once they were fully open they had no doubt in there mind that this was in fact there teammate and friend.

Conner sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes as a small yawn escaped. He looked up at the teens despite the fact that they were standing there staring at him the little boy didn't do anything other than tilt his head in confusion.

"Megwin? Wabbie? Kawbuw? Awtwis?" the little boy who was now clearly Conner stated each name as if he wasn't quite sure who they were. like he knew the faces but wasn't quite sure of the name that went with it "Wobin?" they heard him say. Sure enough the boy wonder had returned from his phone call. When they seemed to confirm who they were to the boy. Conner went into what seemed to be a laughing fit of giggles. Reaching out his hands for one of them to pick him up. Not really knowing what else to do Megan floated over to him and gathered him into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The team found themselves in the entertainment room watching as the young Conner played with a teddy bear they had found somewhere. The young boy seemed quite content with the stuffed toy. They were so content with watching the boy that they failed to heard the computer announce the arrival of the Batman.

"What is so important that I had to come see for myself," Batman asked as he entered into the room only to stop short when he notice Conner playing with the bear "who is the child," he asked not taking into the shocked expressions of the teens.

"Superboy," Wally answered finally breaking the silence that had been created among the friends.

"How is that possible Superboy is sixteen," Batman asked somehow managing to keep the surprise from his voice.

"You tell us," Robin asked not bothering to look at him "he seemed fine last night for the most part. This morning when he didn't get up we when to check on him and found him like this," he added as motion to where Conner played in the floor. Batman looked at them as if was about to speak.

"Batan?" Conner seemed to ask when he noticed him standing behind the teens. After a moment Batman nodded causing Conner to let out high pitch laugh and a string of giggles. After a few moments the giggles died down and the look of complete happiness was replace by one of confusion.

"Batan?" Conner asked again.

"Yes," Batman responded still keep his voice flat.

"Where daddy?" The question caused everyone in the room to freeze.

Batman stood staring at the halo display. The results from the DNA analysis compared to Superboy and child were a hundred percent match. There was no longer any doubt that the child that the team had found in Superboy's room was in fact Superboy.

"You want to see me," a voice called from behind him.

"Took you long enough," Batman almost growled.

"Well considering you called me at work. You're lucky I was able to get here now," the voice said as it drew closer "besides you said it was important." Batman turned to see Superman was now standing beside him.

"Remember when I told you that I was sending the team into LexCorp labs to gather intel," Batman asked not giving any hint to where he was taking the conversation.

"Yes, and as I recall that mission had been a success. Despite the fact that the security system was triggered the team got out with a few cuts and bruises but otherwise okay," Superman said recalling they meeting among a few nights ago "what about it," the man of steel asked not quite sure he like the direction of the conversation.

"Well apparently the team didn't come out as unscathed as we first thought..." Batman said as he trailed off.

"What, are they alright," Superman all but demanded.

"They're fine, well most of them," Batman answered calmly.

"Then what is so important that you called me down here," Superman asked starting to get a little annoyed.

"Superboy," at the mention of the clone Superman froze. He wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Is he alright," the man of steel asked at a lost for what else to say.

"More or less," the dark knight said turning to the man of steel "at one point during the mission Superboy was hit with a so sort of laser. Afterwards he had appeared to be alright so no one gave much though about it. That is until the next morning when the team went to check on him. What they found was rather of a shock," he paused for a moment to allow what he had just said sink in "what they found was a dramatically younger Superboy." Superman remained silent for a moment not really sure if he was believing what he was hearing.

"What do you mean younger," was all the man of steel could ask.

"At the moment instead of a being a sixteen years of age both physically and mentally he is about three. Meaning not only does he have the physical and mental capabilities of a three year old but all the vulnerabilities as well." As the dark knight spoke Superman was starting to get the reason Batman had called him there.

"What is it you want me to do about him," though he already knew what was about to be asked of him.

"To watch him while we try to find away to reverse this. In his currant state he is extremely vulnerable. He has know power in which to protect himself, nor do I believe he would know how to use them if he did. If the light were to get their hands on him at the moment there is no telling what they would do to him." Superman let out a heavy sigh as he took in the information. He knew that Batman had a point, and as things stood if the light found out that Superboy had been transformed into a toddler. Then there would be no telling what they would do to him if they could ever get there hands on him. The fact that he was wanting to take Superboy out of the mountain and put him into a civilian identity was starting to make more and more since. They ere more likely to find him if he stayed with the league than with their civilian counter parts. However, despite how much sense it was all starting to make another question seemed to pop into his head.

"Why me," Superman asked remembering how bad his relationship to the clone was.

"Because he asked for you Clark," Batman said in a way the was more like Bruce than batmen as he place a hand on his shoulder "when I first arrived here to find Superboy as a toddler one of the first things he asked was where you were." Bruce's voice was soft and gentle. If he didn't already know who he was outside of the cape then he might have though Batman was going soft.

"Why," Clark asked after a moment.

"To be honest I am not quite sure. Despite how thing were between you two before he still sees you as his father. I not entirely sure he remembers much more than faces and names and whether they are good or bad. He remembers the team and league but beyond that I'm not sure. As far as we can tell he doesn't have very many specific memories." A silence once again fill the room as Clark carefully took in the information he was being given. At last he turned his head to look at Bruce still dressed as Batman.

"Where is he now," was all that he asked.

Batman led Superman down the corridor to the med bay where Conner and the rest of the team were. Clark wasn't quite sure what he would do once he got there. The only thing that he knew for sure was that he needed to see for himself what had happened to the boy. Clark seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he entered the med bay when he heard to sound of a child.

"Daddy," a cheerful childish voice called out. He looked up to see a boy no older than three in the arms of the teams archer reaching out to him. Upon seeing the child Clark froze. Everything he had been told about Superboy who he now knew to be Conner was true. He stood there staring at the child taking in every feature, and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn he was looking at his baby photos. It was apparent that they had gone a bought him some cloths that fit because he was now dressed in toddler size cloths. Instead of the black t-shirt he was accustom to seeing, the boy now wore a blue one along with a pair of jeans and Superman themed sneakers. Clark was once again interrupted from his thoughts by the you calling out to him once more.

"Daddy," the boy called out again though this time he sounded close to tears. He look up to see Conner's eyes had started to water. Apparently he had been standing there a little too long. Not wanting him to start crying Clark rushed over and took him from Artemis's arms. It was made clear that was what he had wanted calming just as soon as Clark took him into his arms. Within moments Conner was snuggled into his shoulder and started to fall asleep.

Everyone watch with amazement as how fast Conner took to Superman. They couldn't recall for the life of them a time when he was a teenager taking to anyone that fast, nor had he taken to them as fast even at this age. It was clear that he felt safe in Superman's arms.

"So does this mean Supes is take Conner," Wally whispered so not to disturbed the now sleeping toddler. There was a moment of hesitation before Clark finally looked that them and nodded before turning his attention back to Conner. Now that he held Conner in his arm and saw how innocent he looked how could he say no. He felt his heart melt for the boy. When he looked up again he noticed everyone had a smile on their face. Even Batman had a small smirk of his own at the sight before them.

The pair stayed for a while longer for the fact in the days since Conner had been turned into a toddler the team had gown fonder of their teammate. Conner had slept for about a hour after falling asleep in Superman's arms. When he finally did wake Megan took him so that she and the rest of the team could play with him a little more before Superman took him back to Metropolis. Both Batman and Superman watch them play for a few moments.

"Do you think you'll be able to turn him back," Superman asked being the first break the silence between them.

"Most likely," Batman said thinking on what he was about to say "Robin manage to recover the research data on the device that turned Conner into a child. From what I've been able to tell so far is that in most cases the effects wear off anywhere between a few weeks to a couple of months..." Batman added before trailing off.

"What is it," Superman asked hearing the uncertainty in his voice.

"The notes that I've been able to decrypt so far have dealt with people not clones. We try not to treat him like a clone, and for the most part that is what we are able to do. However when ever he is exposed to something that messes with his molecular structure we have to take into account that he is a clone and this has the potential to destabilize it..." Batman once again trailed off though this time was more for the fact he didn't want to finish the thought. He didn't need to as Superman picked up on where his train of thought.

"What do you think we should do about it then," he asked not even wanting to consider what would happen if that were to happen.

"There's not much we can do. At this point all we can do is monitor him and hope he remains stable," though he kept his voice emotionless as every Superman could still hear the worry in his words.

They turned there attention back to the team who were still playing with the toddler. Now though they were in the middle of play london bridges with Wally stuck in the middle. This had caused a string of giggles to come from Conner at seeing his friend being the one caught in between Kaldur and Artemis. They stood watching for what seemed like hours as they played game after game until at last they heard a yawn escape from Conner. Looking at the time Superman discovered just how late it was.

"Alright I think it is time that we leave," Superman said as he walk over to pick up Conner. The toddler didn't resist as he was gathered up into the man of steel's arms.

"Do you have to go," Megan asked wanting to play some more with the small boy. Superman nodded noting the effort it was taking Conner to stay awake.

"Its getting late and I still need to get Conner settled back at my place," without really thinking about it Superman had used Conner's name. Which came as a shock to the team hearing the name come from the man of steel. They knew sooner or later he would start calling him by his name, but still it was strange to hear. Never the less they reluctantly agreed it was time to say good bye for the time being, and after promising to allow them to babysit they two finally left through the zeta tube.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark had finally arrived back at his apartment with Conner. He laid the him on the couch before turning to change in to his civilian cloths. At some point on the way home Conner had fallen asleep. As he finished changing he heard a soft mumble coming from the living room and hurried back out to see Conner was sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eye. He was looking around at his new surrounding. When he spotted Clark his eyes went wide and he looked as if he was about to start crying.

"Where daddy," he asked trying to hold back the tears that were starting to fill his eyes. His lip was starting to quiver as he searched desperately for the man of steel. Clark slightly confused by the question stare for a second. This pause only succeeded in sending Conner over the edge as he bursted into tears and started to cry. Without really thinking Clark crossed the room and attempted to comfort the boy. It came as a surprise when the he struggled and started to pull away.

"No, I wan my daddy!," Conner screamed. Then it hit him Conner had never seen him as Clark Kent. He had only ever known him as Superman.

"Its okay Conner it me, its daddy," Clark said as he took off his glasses and opened his shirt to reveal the shield on his chest. Conner's cries quieted as he saw the shield and looked up into his eyes.

"Daddy?" Conner asked not quite sure.

"Yes daddy," Clark confirmed with a reassuring smile. With tears still sliding down his cheek Conner climb into Clarks arms and clung to him as if he would disappear if he let go. Clark just sat there gently rubbing Conner's back as his and listened as the soft cries turn into sniffles. All the while mentally kicking himself for not bothering not remembering to tell Conner about his civilian identity. Then again how could he have known he'd react this way. Clark recall the look Conner had in his eyes when he had first seen him as Clark. Now that he thought about it that look was one of abandonment. Conner had thought he been left. Now he was really kicking himself. God he never wanted to see that look in his Conner again, but he could shake the fact that he was the reason for it.

"I'll never leave you Conner, not as long as I have a say in the matter," Clark finally said trying reassure him.

"Pwomis," Conner asked calming down just a little more.

"Promise," was Clark's immediate answer "and if I do have to leave you remember that I'll always come back." At this Conner looked up at him with his big blue eyes giving him huge smile before he buried his face once more into his shoulder. They sat together like that for several more long moments.

"Daddy," Conner said softly breaking the silence of the room.

"Yes Conner," Clark said looking down at the boy who had pulled his head from his shoulder.

"I hunwy," Clark couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then why don't we go make some dinner," Clark said as he stood still hold the little boy and head off to the kitchen.

It was nearing day break. The soft light case the room in heavy shadows. Clark stood in the doorway of his room watching as Conner slept. Conner laid curled up on his side both hands forming gentle fists. It had been two weeks since he had come to live with him and even now it still amazed Clark at how innocent he look especially when he slept. He took in a long breath as he began to think about what the day had in store for them. Over the last week he had given a lot more thought about who Conner was to him. In that time had come to the realization that despite how he had come to exist Conner was apart of him. Whether he was ready to call him his son yet or not he wasn't quite sure but what he was sure about was that he was family. For that reason he had decided to introduce him to his parent who would undoubtedly see him as their grandson. He had called his mother the night before and told them he was coming stay for the weekend and that he was bringing with him a surprise. She was thrilled with the idea of course of her son coming to stay the weekend, but she couldn't help but to be curious at what the surprise he had for them. Though despite her best effort of trying to find out what it was Clark had refused. Telling her that she would just have to be surprised. At the thought of how she and his father would react to Conner brought a smile to his face. He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand to see it was a little after six in the morning.

Clark soared through the air with Conner held tightly in his arms and a bag filled with changes of cloths slung across his back. They had long since left the busy city of Metropolis behind and were now flying high about fields of crops. Conner had asked him where they were going, but had refused to tell him clamming that it was a surprise.

Clark could now see his family's home in the distance with his parents sitting and waiting on the porch. It wasn't more than a minute later he was landing at the steps leading up to the house and eager parents.

"Clark it it so good to see you," she says as rushes over to greet her son only to stop short when she notices Conner in his arms "and who is this," she asks gently noticing how shy he is towards her.

"Ma, Pa I'd like you to meet Conner, Conner," he saids as he gently lifts the boy's face from his shoulder turning it so the he is looking at his parents "I'd like you to meet your grandparents." He said as he set Conner down.

"Hey there," Clark's mother said bending down to greet the boy. Conner stared at her a moment before looking up at Clark. He gives him a reassuring smile before nudging him forward a little.

"Hi," was all that Conner could think to say. Clark's mother gives him a sweet smile that opens her arm inviting him in for a hug. Shyly Conner walks over into her arms and is quickly gather up into a hug.

"Hey there son," Clark's father greets the shy boy warmly.

"Hi," is all Conner says though this time he isn't as reluctant as before with the greeting. The smiles that he received from the older man and woman were enough to cause a smile to spread across his face.

The day was drawing to a close as Clark finished the last of his chores. Leaving the barn he caught sight of his dad and son. Yes that right son playing by the cornfield

"Daddy come pway," Conner's small voice calls out to him. He gives a small smile before jogging over to join them. When he reaches them Conner immediately runs over to him giving him a small hug before running away shouting back at him.

"Yous its," before running into the cornfields. He looks over to his dad and for the first time notice he is out of breath.

"You heard him your it," his dad tells him pointing towards the cornfield and letting out a laugh. Clark gives him a smirk before running after his son. He spent the next ten or fifteen minutes looking for him in the rows of corn without any luck. After about another five minutes searching Clark starts to get annoyed at the fact he can't find him.

"Conner it's getting late time to go in," he waits for an answer but get one "Conner this isn't funny anymore," this time he hears soft giggles coming from behind him. Just as he turns towards the direction of the giggles he hears the sound of small footsteps running away from him. He is about to go after them when he hears the sound go something falling followed by Conner's screams. At the second Clark takes off towards the sound of Conner crying only to find him a few moments later sobbing and holding his knee. In the dim light he can see that Conner had scraped his knee as he bent down and after using his x-ray vision saw that was the only part of him that was. hurt. He gathered him into his arm and flew off towards the house. They he was met by his parents concern faces.

"What happen," his mother asked having heard the boy scream.

"He fell and scraped his knee," Clark said as he set him down on a kitchen chair and trying his best to calm him "could you hand me the first aid kit," he asked examining it now in the better light.

"Sure thing son," his said handing him a small tin box.

"Thanks dad," Clark saids while taking out a few items "Conner this is going to sting a little but I have to get the dirt out all right," he looks at Conner who nods trying to blink away the tears. Clark takes a deep breath before using the alcohol wipe in his had to clean away the dirt. This action cause a renew round of tears to come from the boy before trying to squirm away from him.

"Daddy tat huwts," Conner wined as he tried to squirm away.

"Conner stay still, the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt," Clark tried not to sound too harsh but at the same time he couldn't let Conner's discomfort stop him from cleaning his knee.

After several more minutes of struggling Clark was finally able to finish cleaning and bandaging Conner's scraped knee. After which he pulled him into a hug to help calm him. As he sat holding Conner he recalled the conversation he had with Batman about him being more vulnerable. It had been so long since he had been in Conner's shoes, and until now had never seen Conner hurt.

"You've got to be more careful son," Clark said after another moment.

"I wiw twy," Conner said in between sniffles. When Clark finally pulled away he wiped a few stray tears from Conner's cheek.

"Now then why don't we get cleaned up for dinner, it smells like grandma almost got dinner ready." Conner nodded a smile replacing the frown that had exist only moments ago. He jumped down from his chair forgetting about his knee and looked up at him.

"Wac you," Conner said as he before running off to the bathroom. Clark just hung his head shaking it a little.

"Will he ever learn," Clark whispered to himself. Hearing a laugh coming from off to the side he turned to see his mother drying her hands with a dish towel "what."

"Nothing Clark dear, it just that I would have thought you'd know the answer to that on by now. He was about the say something in protest when.

"Daddy awe you comwin o not," Conner asked poking his head into the kitchen.

"Yes I'm coming," Clark said as he got up to follow his son who once again took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

"So six months at the least," Superman asked Batman as they stood and watch Conner play with the team. He took Batman's silence as conformation "and ten at the most." Again he was met with silence from the dark knight. Superman let out a sigh. He wasn't quite sure how to take the news Batman had just given him. From the countless test he had preformed the dark knight had finally able to determine how long it would be until the effects of the laser wore off. Conner would remain a three year old from anywhere from six to ten months.

On one hand he was happy to get to spend so much time with him at this age. It would give him the chance to be the father Conner deserved. It would also give Conner the chance to have a childhood that had been stolen from him. As he watched Conner he began to wonder what it would be like if the effects didn't wear off, and Conner had to grow up like I normal boy. Well as normal as can be for a kryptonian at least.

On the other hand the longer Conner remained like this the more danger he would be in. As much as he would love the chance to raise Conner as his son, he would rather have Conner return to his normal sixteen year old self if it meant he would be safer. In the past three weeks Superman had grown rather attached to the toddler, and would do anything to keep him safe. He would bend heaven and earth to keep his son safe from harm. Now more than ever after learning The Light was looking for him. They had somehow found out about Conner being turned into a child and had since put a bounty out for his capture. At least for the time being they would be able to spend a little time like this.

"You're worried," Batman stated breaking the silence between them.

"You're not," Superman said turning the question back at him "aside from the fact that the longer he stays this way risks destabilizing his molecular structure and endangering his life. He might as well have a target painted on his back." Superman hate saying the those words. He hated admitting the fact every moment Conner was like this he was endanger of being taken from him by The Light.

"Don't worry we will keep him safe," for once Superman could hear a since of sincerity coming from the dark knight "besides we have confirmed that the only thing the light knows is he has been turned into a child. What they don't know is what age. More importantly what they don't know is his civilian ID." Superman listened to Batman's words for what seemed like the hundredth time. Though he was right it didn't change the fact that anything could happen in between now and the coming months. He had learn a long time ago that anything could happen given enough time.

It was late evening as Lex Luthor stood looking out over the Metropolis's city scape. He heard his office door open and close quietly.

"Is it done," the tyrant asked without turning to see who had entered.

"Yes, ask requested Superboy was the one hit with the de-aging beam, and the word was slipped to the Justice League of a bounty on him in child form." At this Luthor turned to see a man dressed in a black suit holding a file "and the scientist have finished their report on the effect the beam will have on Superboy in the long term."

"And," Luthor demand.

"And as originally predicted if nothing is done to stabilize him with in the next four to five months. He will suffer from a complete destabilization of his molecular structure. At which point will cause his body to shut down completely resulting in death." As the man finished speaking a small smile spread across Luthor's face. His plan was falling into place. No matter what the out come of the up coming months superboy would either end up death or out of play form very long time. In the mean time the league was distracted by the rumor of the bounty on the boy. Every one associated with The Light was instructed to appear at the very least actively searching for the boy. They would keep there attention off of Superboy as long as possible. The longer they were kept in the dark about their true intentions the better chances his plan would result in the death of Superboy.

The doorbell rang and Clark rushed to answer the door. He opened it to see Dick and Wally.

"We're here," Wally said happily as they were motion in through the door.

"So where's Conner," Dick asked once the door was closed.

"Dickie, Wabbie," Conner said as he ran to greet his friends. It had taken a little time but they had finally gotten through to Conner how to address everyone depending if they were in costume or not.

"Hey there buddy," Dick said as the toddler grabbed him by the legs "are you ready to have some fun," he asked eyeing Wally with an mischievous grin. Clark didn't fail to notice the mischievous looks on the two older boys faces. It was at the moment he notice the duffle bag by Wally's feet.

"Now you remember the rules," Clark ask having absolutely no idea what the boys were planning on doing once he was gone "no sugar before bed. Make sure he brushes his teeth and is in bed by ten," After the second time the two had babysat for Conner Clark had reluctantly changes some of his rule. He knew so long as they didn't give him too much sugar Conner would be out by ten "I should be home around eleven-thirty..."

"Don't worry Clark," Dick said remembering the new rules from the last time he had watch Conner. Clark look down at his son with a smile. It was clear that Conner couldn't wait for him to leave so that he could play with the older boys.

"Alright then I'll see you when I get home," he saids as he bends down to give his son a hug.

"Bye, bye daddy," Conner says returning the hug. Clark holds on to him for a moment longer before breaking off. He says a quick a good bye to the boys before giving a warning glare for them to not doing anything too crazy. With that he left leaving his son in the care of the two teenage boys.

Once Clark had left Wally looks at Dick who then looks down at the toddler.

"Hey how about some finger painting," Dick asked watching the boys face light up.

"Yay," Conner shouted.

"Something tells me finger painting was not the best idea," Dick saids as he looked at the now brightly color toddler. Who had manage to not only get paint all over himself but the teens, the kitchen table, the walls, and the ceiling. He looked down at his watch and saw it was now just past ten-thirty. They were suppose to have had Conner in bed over thirty minutes ago.

"You think," Wally said noting the time as well.

"Okay Conner its time to stop painting and get cleaned up for bed," Dick said walking over to the painting toddler.

"No," Conner said as he continued to paint.

"Conner it is already passed your bedtime. Your dad won't be happy if your still up when he gets home." Dick tried again this time Conner stopped painting to look up at him.

"Bu I not sweepy," Conner said not happy about the idea of putting the paints away.

"I know buddy, but for now lets go get you cleaned up in the mean time." He was kicking himself now for allowing Wally to let have both the chocolate milk and candy bar after dinner. The frown that had replaced Conner's simile remained as he allowed Dick to pick him up and care him to the bathroom. Leaving Wally to clean up the evidence of the night's activities.

Reaching the bathroom Dick set Conner down before turning to run the water and adding some bubble bath to the water as the tub slowly filled to the right amount. Dick helped Conner out of his paint covered cloths before setting him in bubble cover water.

"Ducky," Conner said reach in the direction of a basket. Come to find it was filled with bath toys. With a slight smile Dick add a few of the toys to the bath water which for the time being was enough to occupy the toddler enough to allow Dick to wash the paint off him as best he could. As the toddler played with his toys he seemed to make a game of splashing as much water as he could at Dick. At one point he had to stop giving Conner his bath to allow the tub to fill again.

When the bath was finally over not only had Dick succeed in get the paint off of the child but Conner had managed to get most of the paint of Dick as well leaving him soaked. Dick dried Conner off quickly when he saw a yawn escape from him. He smiled at the very least they would be able to get Conner to bed before Clark got home. Knowing full well how made he would be to come home and find the toddler still awake. The mess was bad enough but that at least was slightly expected. After changing Conner into some Pjs before carrying him to his room. As he laid him down and tucked him in it was apparent Conner was starting to nodded off. He smiled as turned on the night light and turned out the light before turning to go help Wally clean up the mess.

Instead of helping with the kitchen which Wally opted to clean up the bathroom that was now also sporting a new array of colors. Dick was starting to mop of the water when Wally walks up behind behind him.

"Hey Dick I thought you said this paint was washable," Wally asked.

"It is," Dick answered as he continued to mop up the water.

"Then why is it not coming off the wall," Wally question with a hint of panic in his voice. At that Dick look up at Wally to see a rather nervous looking speedster.

"Here," Dick said handing the towel he was using to Wally.

"Where are you going," Wally asked taking the towel.

"I'm going to call Alfred, he'll know how to get the walls clean," with that he turned and left and head to kitchen.

Clark was late getting home. He walked in to find both Dick and Wally asleep on the couch. He also notice that they were wearing different cloths than when he had left. He raised an eyebrow as he walked passed them to check on Conner. He found his son fast asleep. He smiled at least they had done one thing right.

He left to wake Dick and Wally. As he returned to the living room he notice the stack of childish finger painting. He reach down and gathered them in his hands as he looked through them. He smile as he looked throw them. He set them back down before leaning over to wake up the sleeping teens.

"Hey you two its time to wake up," As gently shook them Dick eyes slowly opened.

"I'm up," Dick said he as sat up realizing he had fallen asleep "hey Wally wake up time to go." Dick said shacking his friend awake.

"Five more minutes," Wally mumbled.

"WALLY!" Dick shouted officially waking the speedster.

"I'm up," the startled speedster exclaimed as he jump to his feet. It took him a moment to realize where he was.

Clark rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen for a drink.

"So how did Conner behave," Clark asked over his shoulder. Dick and Wally gave each other a look not sure if they should mention the finger paint.

"Good, we kept him busy so he didn't really give us that much trouble." Dick finally answered deciding that for the moment it would be best to leave out the part of the finger paint. They had cleaned up the mess with time to spare.

"Thats good, what did you guys do while I was away," Clark knew they were trying to hide something from him. After all you don't spend nights fighting crime with the Batman and not learn a few things about reading people. That and the fact he noticed his kitchen was strangely cleaner than when he left. He knew that what ever they had done while he was a way had created a mess.

"Umm...painted," Wally said shyly.

"Is that all," Clark asked trying to sound as oblivious as possible. He could see the boys were doing their best to avoid telling him and thing about the nights events. It was becoming more and more obvious that their plans didn't goes was well as they intended. The teenage boy nodded starting to believe that Clark would let the matter drop with out any further questions.

"Yep," both boys said in unison. At this Clark just gave a smile.

"How big of a mess did he make," Clark continued to smile as he watched the both boys doing there best to think of a way to down play it.

"Well it really wasn't that big..." Wally started before being cut off by Dick.

"Give it up Wally he knows," Dick said letting out a heavy sigh "he got paint everywhere." Clark laughed at the though of what the kitchen had looked like before they had cleaned it.

**Authors note:**

**Okay so this chapter has been my favorite one to write so far because it reminded me of a time I volunteered a to help run a day care at day camp. Just for the record toddlers and finger paint don't mix well. It wasn't as big of a mess but then again we were outside so it really didn't matter. Anyway I have sort of giving away what the end is going to be. So what I wanna know is should I do a little more with Superboy and Superman bonding or should get to the more of the drama that will come from Luthor? If you want more Superboy and Superman bonding send me some ideas of what you would like to see. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a rare moment when the League and the Team were able to relax and enjoy themselves. It was the 4th of July weekend and the Team had put together a beach party to celebrate. It was the first time ever they had seen so many heroes in there civilian identities.

Clark stood talking with some Ollie, Bruce, and the mentors while the teens took over Conner. He had grown use to the Team dominating Conner's time when every he brought him over. Aside from the weekly check ups and the nights they were the ones babysitting him they really didn't get to see him as much anymore. So when ever they did have him around they would take him for a few hours. They all stood and watch as their kids worked together to help build a sand castle.

"So Clark how does it feel to be a dad," Barry asked seeing the smile on Clark's face as he watched with amusement Conner play in the sand.

"Its different," Clark said as he thought over the last two months "never though I would be a dad but spending time with Conner..." he let himself trail off thinking of all the time he had with Conner so far. He couldn't quite find the words to describe how spending time with his son had change him. The other mentors seemed to pick up on this and just smiled. It was nice to know Clark had grown attached to the boy. Ever since Conner had been discovered at Cadmus they had been trying to get the two together in their own way. If they had known this is what it had taken to get Clark to accept Conner then maybe they should have turn him into a toddler sooner.

"So how is he doing," this time it was Ollie who spoke breaking what ever silence had formed over the group. Clark thought a moment.

"He seems to be doing well. Though I think that has to do more with him not remember a lot than any thing."

"So he still has not regained any of the memories prior to the incident," J'onn asked. He had heard little of Conner as a toddler beyond the report Batman had made afterwards and the thing he did with the Team when they were asked to babysit. Clark shook his head.

"Aside from recognizing faces and names he has no memory. About has far as he can remember is if something or someone is good or bad. Like when he is around the Team and League he knows that they are good and he can trust them but he doesn't know why. When see villains on the news he gets scared and tries to hide..." Clark trailed off again as he recalled such a time.

~~~~~~~~Flash back begins~~~~~~~~~

Clark stood in the cooking dinner for the two of them. He had the news on the tv. Conner was in the living room coloring. Clark hadn't been pay that much attention until he had heard Conner screaming. He looked up in time to see Conner come running into the kitchen crying and hiding behind his legs. He looking down in alarm at the crying child he gathered him in his arms.

"Whats the matter," he asked as his son sobbed into his shoulder. He held on to Conner tightly only to realize that he was trembling.

"B..ad...man..," Conner cried even louder as he pointed to the television. Clark look and his eyes widen. There on the screen was a reporter talking with none other than Lex Luthor.

"Shhh...its ok...shhh...nothing is going to hurt you," Clark said as he tried to calm his son. He couldn't help but to feel his heart breaking. Even if Conner no longer had specific memories of the people he had met and dealt with, he did remember enough to know that people like Luthor were evil. What was worse was Conner didn't understand why he was terrified so badly of them. As he held on to Conner Clark reached for the remote to turn the tv off all the while reassuring his son that he was safe.

Later that night Clark was awoken by his son's screams. He tore off his cover and race to Conner's room. He found Conner tossing and turning screaming in his sleep. It was clear to him that he was having a nightmare.

"Conner wake up buddy," Clark said as he gently tried to shake him awake. Instead of waking him he only succeed in causing the toddler to cry out louder. Whatever he was dreaming of was terrifying him. Now he could make out soft pleads in between each cry "Conner wake up, it daddy your safe now," this time speaking louder to try while still shaking him gently. A moment later Conner's eyes snapped open, and Clark heart broke as he saw the fear and terror in his son's eyes. It took Conner several moments to realize he was in his room with his dad. When he realized Clark was there he climb into his arms. He clung to him as if there in that moment was the only safe place in the world.

"Its alright now buddy. Nothing is going to hurt you," Clark said softly as he rubbed small circles on his back trying to calm his son's fears.

"Bu the bad men were hurting me," Conner whimpered. He was still trembling from his nightmare.

"Who was hurting you Conner," Clark asked softly trying understand what had terrified his son so badly.

"The man from the twe, Cadus." Clark froze when Conner mentioned Cadmus. He realize that seeing Luthor's face had triggered laden memories that his mind had repressed.

"Don't worry buddy, that man will never hurt you ever," god he wish he could take those memories and banish them from his mind. He never wanted to see his son so terrified again "hey why don't you come sleep with me tonight," Clark asked when Conner finally calmed down. He felt him nod his head yes, but didn't look up as snuggled in closer. With that Clark stood still holding on to the toddler as he cared him with him back to his room.

~~~~~~~Flash back end~~~~~~~

He recalled that Conner had no memory of the nightmare the next morning. After seeing how terrified Conner had been Clark couldn't have been more thankful that he couldn't remember something than he had been then.

"Earth to Clark," Barry voice said breaking through his thoughts. He looked up to see Barry waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what," Clark asked realizing that they were talking to him.

"I said do you think he will ever remember," Barry asked.

"Don't know but to be honest I have a feeling that some of those memories are better left forgotten," he said releasing a sigh. They wanted to ask more but were cut off by the voice of a very happy child.

"Daddy come and swe the sand'aslte," Conner shouted as ran up to Clark and started to pull him in the direction of the sandcastle he had been working on with the Team. The rest of the mentors just awwed and snickered as they watched him being pulled away by the eager toddler. Canary had the bright idea to snap a picture of the whole thing. It was defiantly one for the scrapbook.

* * *

Superman walked in to the entertainment room of Mount Justice. It had been along day for both Clark Kent and Superman. The last thing he had to do before he could call it a night was pick up Conner from the team. They had fortunately agree to watch him for the day.

The sight he was met with brought a smile to his face. There on the couch was the whole team sound a sleep with Conner laid across both Robin's and Artemis's lap. The room was litter with toys and children books that they had accumulated over the course of the past couple of months. As of now they were somewhere in the middle of month three.

"Superman," a voice called from the shadows. He turned to see Batman emerge from the shadows.

"What is it," Superman asked.

"I have the Conner's latest test results," Batman stated in his usual flat monotone voice. He took this as his cue to follow him to the lab.

"Well," Superman asked when they were finally in the lab. He made no attempt to hide the weariness in his voice.

"Just to be clear I ran to test several times to be sure the results were accurate. What I found was early signs of molecular degeneration." Superman seemed to freeze at Batman's words.

"Are you sure," Superman asked when he was finally able to find his voice. Batman nodded in response to the question.

"There is no denying it," Batman said still keeping his voice flat "at the moment the degeneration is still in the early stages, and it will only continue to get worse unless we can stabilize it. Unfortunately after running several test with the stabilizing agent that was originally used on Conner it has proven to be ineffective. Captain Atom and myself are trying to find a new stabilizing agent now."

"Is there anything else that can be done to help," Superman asked as he felt the fear of losing his only son began to flood through him.

"At the moment the only thing that we can do is keep an eye on him," as Batman spoke he allow the concern his own voice to be heard "at the moment the degeneration is still so early that had we not been monitoring him already we would still be unaware of it. With any luck we will be able to find a way to stabilize him before there it get too bad. There is however one more thing you should be aware of," he waited until he Superman looked up at him "when we do find a way stabilize him it will cause the effects of the beam to become permanent meaning he'll have to grow up like a normal child." Superman took in the Dark Knights word carefully. He felt like his world was starting to crash in around if they could find away to help Conner then he would lose his little boy. No he think that way they would find a way to help him, and when they did there would a life time for them to make more memories as a family. They who save him they just had to.

**Please reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Two week had passed since Batman had discovered the deterioration in Conner. Not long after that they informed the rest of The League and Team. Both took the news hard though it was clear the Team took it harder. Now Batman worked round the clock to find away to save the youngest member of the team. Despite his best efforts he was still coming up empty handed, and he was running out of time. Two weeks had past and he still wasn't making any progress. Conner condition was deteriorating rapidly and he wouldn't last much longer. The computer estimated Conner's remaining time to be two weeks at most before his body would fail.

The Dark Knight leaned back in his chair as he rubbed a hand over his face. He was exhausted he hadn't slept in day. He was running out of ideas and patience when he heard the computer send out and alert. At first he didn't want to look, every simulated formulation had turn up to be a failure but somewhere deep down told him to. Batman turned his eyes up at the halo displays to see the words in big bold letters:

**"Cure Found"**

* * *

_10 Days Earlier_

The sun up and Clark could hear the blaring sound of his alarm clock. It was seven-thirty in the morning and though he was still tired he knew he had to get up. The Team had volunteer to watch Conner while he was at work. Well more like demanded to watch him, but then again how could he say no. After they had told them what was happening to Conner it had taken two hours before he was able take him home. They didn't want Conner to leave their sights anymore than necessary. He didn't mind however that the team would be the ones watching his son. They knew what was going and knew who to call if something were to happen. Then of course there was the matter of telling Conner was happening altogether. Neither him nor Batman were sure he would be able to understand what was happening, but they still had to at least try to explain what was happening. He had given it a great deal of though over the past four day and had come to the conclusion to at least try that night.

Clark walk into Conner's room to wake him up. It was no surprise to see that he was still asleep. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hey buddy its time to wake up," nothing "Conner, Conner wake up," Clarks eyes widen with fear as for the first time he noticed he couldn't hear Conner's heart beat as clearly. He moved a hand to feel his son's forehead to find that he was burning up. Now Clark was in a panic as he scrambled to find his com link.

"Batman," Clark spoke through the com link trying his best to remain Calm.

"What is it," The Dark Knight seemed to growl through the link.

"Its Conner," Clark exclaim.

"What's wrong," this time there was more concern in his voice when he spoke.

"He won't wake up, his heart rate is down, and he is burning up," Clark listed the things that were wrong to his friend.

"Get him to the med bay at the watch tower, and I'll meet you there," Batman said after a moment before cutting the link.

Clark didn't waste time getting his son to the watch tower. He had arrived just a few moments after Batman. Who instructed him to lay the boy on one of the beds before he ushering him out of the room. He wouldn't allow him to stay with Conner while he examined him. Clark now Superman had decided to use the time he had to wait to in form the team that Conner wouldn't be there today.

When Superman finally called them they had asked what had happen, but Superman gave no answer simply for the fact he had none to give. Until Batman finished his examination he could only guess what was happening to his son.

It was a full hour before Batman emerged from the room.

"Well," Superman asked.

"The rate of deterioration has increased. At the moment it has placed a great deal of strain on his bodies systems. He needs the stabilizing agent soon if there is any chance for him to recover." Superman remained silent as listened to Batman speak. When he heard the mention of the stabilizer his heart sunk a notch. He knew that Batman nor Atom were not anywhere close to find one that would work.

"How long can he hold on like this," Superman ask knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Three, four weeks at most," there was an air of uncertainly as he hesitated to say the next part "but considering his physical age I doubt he'll make it pass three if he makes it that long."

"Can I see him," Superman asked not wanting to process the latest information. Batman nodded stepping aside to allow Superman to enter his son's room.

When he walk into the room Superman almost lost himself. He could barely recognize his son as he took in account the many tubes and wire that were attached in various places. The color had drained from his face leaving him extremely pale. His hair clung to his forehead in clumps. Superman tried to think back to the previous night when Conner seem to bounce off the wall. Nothing in how he acted or behave was out of character for the toddler. He was his bright happy self less than ten hours and now he was a ghost.

* * *

After two week of keeping a constant vigil was starting to wear heavy against to the man of steel. There had been a few moment when Conner had woken up for a few minutes, but he had been too weak to say more than a word or two. The first time he had woken up he had been confused and scared. It had taken several minute to calm him down enough to where he could go back to sleep.

There had been a few times when other members of the league had stopped by, but they didn't stay longer than a few minutes. The team had also stopped by to see how Conner was doing they stayed longer though depending on who it was they would leave teary eyed. It was hard to see him in this condition.

Superman leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes. He needed sleep but couldn't. The door open and close but he didn't look up not really wanting to see another worried face of teammate.

"Superman." He looked up at the sound of Batman's voice. Superman was a little surprise to see the Dark Knight at first before he noticed a slight smile.

"Well," he asked hoping that the Dark Knight had some form of good news.

"We've finally found the stabilizing agent. At the moment Atom is synthesizing it no and should be ready within the hour." There were no words to express how Superman felt at that moment. For the first time in two weeks there was hope. Batman took this as his cue to leave. There would be time for questions later.

* * *

Superman stood a little off from his son's bed. The stabilizer had worked by stopping any further deterioration. However that still was only part of the problem. At the time the stabilizer was finally given Conner's body had been dangerously close to failing. When it became clear that the damage had been to great for his body to recover from on its. Batman and Captain Atom had programmed nanites to add in the process. It would take time but they would be able to eventually repair the damage enough to where Conner's body could take over. In the mean time they had to Keep him alive.

"Superman," a voice called to him "you need to get some sleep." The man of steel looked up to see Canary standing in the doorway. Where had she come from and how long had she been standing there.

"I know," Superman said after a moment.

"Then why don't you. You know if something were to happen you would be informed immediately," Canary asked having an idea what his answer would be already.

"I can't leave him alone," was Superman's answer.

"Superman, Clark I know you want to be there for him, but really what can you do for him now that isn't already being done," Canary's voice was soft and gentle "go get some sleep if something happen then we come get you. There is nothing more you can do for Conner at the moment." Superman heard the sincerity and reason in her voice. He knew she was right and was about to answer. Only to be stopped by the sound of Conner's monitors going haywire.

Doctors rushed into the room before either Canary or Superman could do anything. They began at once to trying to return the boy's vitals to normal, but were having no such luck. Conner had finally reached his breaking point as the monitors continued to report on his failing condition.

Superman stood by the door refusing to leave. One of the nurses and Canary had tried to get him to leave but he had refused. When it had became clear that there was no force in existence that could move him they gave up. The nurse back to help where she could and Canary stood by him and watched as the doctors and nurses tried to stabilize Conner. Superman watch helplessly as every attempt that was made failed until at last the rapid beeping of the monitors was still to a constant humming sound indicating his heart had stopped. Now the doctors were in a panic as the frantically tried to restart Conner's heart. Both Superman and Canary watched as one doctor began CPR while another ready the defibrillator. Superman vaguely heard him call out 'Clear' before his son's body ached from the electricity as it was shot through him. He watched for several minutes as they repeated the sequence. Until finally he was broken from the trance when one of the doctors spoke.

"Call it,"

"Time of death 10:58pm."

**Author's Note:**

**Please read and review. This chapter was so far the hardest one for me to write, and I'm not entirely happy so I am really open to feed back on this chapter. Not sure when I'll get the next on up but I promise you this is not the end there will be at least one more if not two more chapters to come. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Time of death 10:58 pm." Those words scattered Superman's world as he fell to his knees. In that moment The Man of Steel broke letting out a loud cry followed by many smaller sobs. The only person that made his life worth anything was gone. The only person that he could no longer see his life without was gone forever.

He couldn't hear the sound of other leaguers running to see what had happened. He didn't hear the sound of Canary crying nor the gasps and sobs of others who had come in. The only thing he heard was the steady humming of the monitors telling him what he so desperately wish wasn't true. Superman saw the movement of a nurses hand as she reached to silence the machines. He closed his eyes not wanting to see them goes dark.

Beep...Beep Superman eyes snapped open at the sound. He saw the steady line that had been there only seconds before broken.

"Wait there's a pulse," he heard a nurse say bring the doctors back.

"He's stabilizing," another said and sure enough the monitors that had announced an unbearable nightmare brought back the light. At that moment however Superman could have cared less what the monitors said. What he cared about was the sound of his son's heart beat. It was some how stronger than before. As he sat there listening to his son's heart he fail to notice what one of the doctors was saying. What he heard next brought him back to the world.

"Daddy," Superman heard Conner say softly. Without realizing it Superman was at Conner's side in an instant staring down at his son. Conner's eyes were barely open as he looked up at his father.

"I'm here buddy," Superman managed to say trying to sniff away the tears. A confused look crossed his face up at him.

"Why you cwyin daddy," Conner asked seeing the tears steaming down Superman's face. Superman gave Conner a small smile.

"Because I'm happy," was all Superman could say biting back the new wave of tears that were threatening to fall. It became apparent that the idea of crying because he was happy made no sense to the child, but he was too tired to ask anymore questions.

"Daddy," Conner said sleepily.

"Yes son," Superman asked gently.

"I's has to asks yous sumthing..." Conner said as he began to drift off to sleep.

"And was is that," Superman asked gently if not confused by what his son had said. Though for now his question would go unanswered as he realized his son had fallen back to sleep. As he stood there he realized for the first time the some of the color had returned to his son.

* * *

Superman walked into his son's room and smile. Conner was sitting up coloring away into one of the many coloring books Robin had brought him. It had been little more than a week since almost losing him and since then Conner's condition had been rapidly improving. Everyone had been stumped by the dramatic turn of events. Batman had finally reasoned out that his body had just needed to rest itself. Although there were still many questions to what had happen, everyone was just happy to have Conner back and on the mend.

"Daddy," Conner said happily looking up from his coloring book.

He was glad to see him after all to day had been the Clark Kent's first day back to work since the whole thing started. There had been a lot of question's about his whereabouts over the last month. Clark had told his boss that there were some family issues that had come up and would be taking some personal time to handle them. That of course had been over a month ago and they had not heard from him since. When he was questioned further about his absence he told them the truth. Well he sort of told them the truth which was more of a cover story than the truth. Either way they now knew Clark Kent had a son who according to the cover story had just lost his mother to cancer. Clark hadn't known about him until a month ago when he took off to return home to settle the custody matters. This had become the reason for his long absence from work when Batman had confirmed the effects of the beam had become permanent. Conner would now have to grow up like a normal boy, which was fine with everyone. If it meant that Conner would stay in their live they were more than happy to help raise him. Which considering who his father was would most likely be the case. Without even meaning to Conner had turned the League and Team into one huge family. When Batman had confirmed Conner would remain a child they had created the cover story giving him all the right papers to prove beyond a doubt Conner was the son of Clark Kent. The fact that Conner was only about three and a half now made it easier. The only one who would really be question would be Clark. As things stood Clark Kent had a son Conner Kent who was born on November 26, 2009 in Smallville Kansas.

"Daddy," Conner said again when Superman didn't answer him. Superman looked up at him from his thoughts.

"Sorry buddy, daddy was think," Superman said as his thoughts returned to the. Walked over to his son's bed and bent down to kiss his head "what are you working on," he asked looking down at the multicolored pages. Superman smile when he saw the Conner was coloring in a Superman themed coloring book. He looked over to the others that were stacked on the table beside him and saw that they were all themed with different superheroes with a Batman on top. He made a note to thank Robin for his son's gift.

"A pitwer," Conner said as he continued to color happily now that he had his father's attention. Superman chuckled as took his seat by Conner pulling out his computer. Though he wanted nothing better to do than to just sit and watch his son color he knew that he had better catch up on his work. He would be glad when he could finally take Conner home which with any luck would be later that night. Batman had wanted to runs some final test to make sure Conner would be ok until then they would have to wait.

The pair sat in silence just happy to be in each others company. Conner coloring and Superman working. This went on for about an hour before Conner put down his crayon and looked over to where his father sat.

"Daddy," Conner said in a shy voice. Superman stops working and looks up to his son.

"Yes son," he responds letting him know that Conner has is full attention.

"Daddy I's wants to asks yous who's grandpa Jor-El and grandma Lawa," Conner asked a little confused. Superman froze when his son mentioned his birth parents names. He had never told Conner about them nor had anyone else. It had been one of those things he thought was better to wait to tell him when he was older and could understand.

"Why do you ask," Superman asked after a minute not sure how to answer his son's question.

"Cause when I's was sweeping but for I's wakes up to see you cwyin, I had a dweam bout 'em. They said thats they weres yous mommy and daddy. They saids theys anwles nows. They told mes to comes backs to yous that yous neededs. They keps saywing oter things toos but I's can'ts remembers thems," Conner says shaking his head little "buts daddy don'ts grandma and grandpa lives at ta farm," Conner asked confused.

Superman just sat there in complete shock from what his son had just said. Had Conner really met his parents. If he had then and if that were the case Conner had truly died. They had never figured out why Conner's heart had started again like it had. Could this have been why? Could his birth parents have sent Conner back to him?

"Daddy," a little voice said breaking his thoughts "who is they," Conner asked again not getting the answer he was looking for. Superman thought for a moment on about how to answer his son's question.

"They were my mommy and daddy when I was really little. But something happened and they had to send me away to keep me safe. That is when grandma and grandpa found me and raised me," still seeing the confusion in Conner's eyes at the thought of have more than two grandparents Superman quickly added "You have two sets of grandparents. Theres grandma and grandpa El who are too far away for you to go visit. Then you have grandma and grandpa Kent who live on the farm who we are going to go visit this weekend." Superman quickly watched as Conner's confusion turned to excitement. He forgotten all about his questions when he heard he was going to go see grandma and grandpa Kent and get to play on the farm. He knew that someday he would need to tell Conner the real reason he couldn't see his other grandparents. For now how ever he would hold off as long as he could because to tell Conner the real reason he saw them would mean he would have to explain what had happen to him. He didn't know how the toddler would take the new that he had died or even that he would understand what death was. It would be a conversation that he would have with Conner when he was older. For now he chose to turn his thoughts to the weekend. He and his parents had planned a party to celebrate Conner being officially adopted as a Kent. There were other reasons to celebrate of course but that had been made the official reason. Everyone from the League and Team had been invited. They would celebrate Conner becoming a Kent but more importantly they would be celebrating Conner being alive.

* * *

Later that night after Batman had finally allowed Superman to take Conner home being satisfied by the test results Clark found himself sitting on the with Conner in his lap watching cartoons. It felt good to be home after spending so much time at the Watchtower with Conner.

Clark heard the door knock. He set Conner on the couch beside him before getting up to answer the door. He opened the door to see none other than Lois Lane.

"Lois what are you doing here," Clark asked a little confused by her visit.

"Well I came to drop these off," she said holding up a stack of folders "you forgot them at the office today." She had him the stack of folder.

"No I didn't, I got the digital copies before I left," Clark said raising an eyebrow already figuring out that wasn't her reason for coming. He was about to ask her again for her visit when heard the sound of small footsteps.

"Daddy who is its," he heard Conner a second later. Clark turned away from Lois just enough to where she was able to get a good look at him.

"Its just a friend from work," Clark said "why done you go back in the living room and finish watching the show." He turned back to Lois to see a smile on her face. Of course she had dropped by to see Conner for herself. Clark rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let her in. After shutting the door he turn to see that Conner was still standing in the hallway staring up at Lois with the same look on his face when he was trying to remember someone. This made him nervous but somehow he managed to hide it because Lois didn't pick up on it. Then after a minute Conner smiles.

"I knows yous," Conner saids with his bright happy smile.

"You do really," Lois ask with a smile not sure how he would know her but playing along anyways.

"Yous the weportew lady thats Supwerman is aways catching," at this Clark forgets his nervousness and laughs. Lois on the other hand doesn't find it as amusing as she sends Clark a glare. Still keeping here smile she turns to Clark.

"Jeez Smallville what did you tell this kid," Lois ask trying her best to keep her smile. All the while Clark is trying his best to quite his laughs.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter I just couldn't resist, but did you really think i would kill a child and leave him dead. I like a good tragedy as much as the next person but I have to draw the line somewhere. besides Conner is too cute to die. Anyways please read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Luthor sat at his desk tapping his fingers against the polished surface. For the last month he had been searching for and sign of Superboy's death. Superman had gone off grid little more than a month ago. It wasn't long after which Luthor figure it had to do with Superboy after all Superman disappearance came four months after the incident at LexCorp. His scientist had come to the conclusion that Superboy would suffer from molecular degeneration that would prove fatal. There had been rumors before that Superman had taken Superboy in to live with him. Now after a month there should be some sign the Superboy had passed, but his search had turned up nothing.

"Beep...Mr. Luthor," a voice came through the speaker.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed," Luthor snapped.

"I'm sorry sir but you have a video conference coming through. They said it was important that they speak with you," the voice said nervously. Luthor glared at the speaker for a moment.

"Put it through," Luthor said making it clear that he was unhappy by the disruption.

"Yes sir," the voice said and a moment later several screens descended from the ceiling. A moment after that he was met with the faces of The Light.

"Luthor," Savage was the first to speak.

"What," Luthor made no attempt to hide his annoyance at the unexpected intrusion.

"We have been searching for four month for Superboy with no results, yet still you keep us searching," Savage said calmly.

"You though they would make it easy," Luthor replied "right now Superboy is at his most vulnerable both physically and mentally. The League will do what ever it take to protect him. Your job is find him and when you do take him. If he is not dead by now he soon will be," as Luthor spoke he made it clear that their only priority at the moment was to find where ever the League had hidden the boy of steel.

"Luthor we can see the importance of and the benefits to finding the boy, but we have used too many resources to find him with no results." This time Ra's al Ghul who spoke.

"If you have a point then I suggest you make it," Luthor snapped obviously growing annoyed.

"The point is this search you have us on is nothing more than a wild goose chase," Savage snapped "we have better thing to do then to look for this child."

"Then I suggest you find him soon," Luthor stated calmly "besides the end results will be well worth it in the end. We'll have Project Kr back and if we cannot turn him into the weapon he was made to be then we will put an end to him. Either way it will be a devastating blow to the League," an evil smirk appeared across Luthor's face that seemed to put an end to any further debate.

"Then how do you suppose that we find him," Queen Bee asked speaking for the first time.

"Vandal," Luthor spoke after considering Queen Bee's question "what does your mole have to say," Luthor asked ignoring the glare that was sent his direction.

"That was not his assignment and you know it," Savage snapped not liking the direction of things.

"Answer the question," Luthor said calmly.

"He has confirmed Superboy survived after a very close call. He was release from The Watchtower's med bay two nights ago. Superman took Superboy home with him back to Metropolis. As to who he is in civilian life only a select few know that. From what I have been told only the mentors and team know. If I have him push for information on the boy it would raise suspicions. That is something I will not do I have worked too long putting him in place to have it all go to waste now." Savage made it clear that he would not endanger the plan he had already set in motion. Silence fell across the room as the two stared at one and other.

"Very well then you can keep him playing the part he has been given on one condition," Luthor said recognizing it would be a lost cause.

"And what would that be," Savage growled.

"Have him keep an ear out for information." Savage gave Luthor an angry glare before nodding and ending his transmission. A moment or two passed in silence before the rest did the same leaving Luthor to his thoughts.

When he was at last alone again Luthor turned his chair and stood. He now knew that Superboy was alive and living in Metropolis. It would now be a matter of time before he would have what he wanted. He would do what ever it took to find him.

* * *

"Clark could you come give me a hand in here," Martha called from the kitchen. Clark walks into the kitchen see his mother setting a large array of food on the counter.

"What do you need ma," he asked already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Would you be a dear and start taking the food outside," she said as began to arrange another plate. He nodded and grabbed two large plates of food carrying them outside to the party. By now a good number of the people had arrived. All the mentors and their protegé had been among the first. Megan had brought with her Wolf and Sphere. Under normal circumstances Clark would not have allow it but it had been over a month since they had been able to see Conner. He looked over to see Conner riding on the canine's back. The rest of the team running after them. Clark sat the food on the table and stood to watch the scene play out. It seemed like an eternity had passed since the last time he had been able to watch his son play.

"Its amazing how precious moments like these can be," his father said as he walked up from behind his son.

"Yes they are," Clark said without hesitation.

"He's alright you know," John said knowing what his son was thinking.

"I almost lost him dad," Clark said as he recalled the Watchtower.

"I know son," John put a hand on Clark's shoulder. He remembered when Clark had told him and Martha about Conner. It had been a little less than a week after Conner had been taken to the Watchtower's med bay. When they had been allowed to visit they were horrified by the condition they had found their grandson in. He remembered Martha had started to cry. He waited until he had gotten home before he let his own tears fall. That had been the only time they visited, but the image of Conner lying in that bed still haunted John.

* * *

Conner road on the back of Wolf as his friends tried to catch him.

"Conner wait up," Artemis called as she chased after the toddler and canine. She only received a string of giggles from the fleeing child. Wally laugh to as he easily kept pace. He was enjoying the game of tag that seemed to always be Conner's favorite outside game. If they weren't playing tag then they played hide and seek. Though they all preferred tag compared to hide and seek. Wally smiled at the memory of the first time they had played hide and seek with Conner.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Begins~~~~~~~~~~

"KF I'm boawd," Conner said as he tugged on Kid Flashes costume. Wally looked down at the toddler before looking up at the rest of the team.

"Why don't you go play with Wolf," he suggested no sure how to keep the boy occupied. In the last hour they had played with crayons, blocks, play dough, and a number other toys that didn't seem to keep Conner's attention.

"But he's sweeping," Conner said as if it were common knowledge.

"Well then what do you want to do," Kaldur asked lending a helping hand to Wally. Conner looked over at the Atlantian as he thought about the question before a huge smile crossed his face.

"Lets pway hide seek," Conner said with the same bright blue eyes that always seemed to get the team to agree with him. The rest of the team looked at one another before giving in. Superman wouldn't be there to pick Conner up for another hour and a half giving them plenty of time to play a couple of rounds of hide and seek.

Robin was chosen to be it first while the others hide. As Robin counted off to a hundred that others went of to hide throughout the Mountain.

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not here I come," Robin called as he looked around. He look around the entertainment room with no success before moving to the kitchen where he found Wally.

"Found you," Wally looked up to see Robin standing over him.

"I guess better luck next time," Wally said standing up.

"Yeah well lets go find the others," Robin said as he started to head off to start the rest of his search. They found Artemis next who was hiding in the weapons vault. She was followed by Kaldur who was in the pool room. Next was Megan who hide in the Bioship.

"Ok so Conner is the only one left to find," Wally said when they found Megan. The others nodded.

"Then lets split up that way we can cover more grown." With that they each when their own way. They search each room several times over before finding themselves back where they started.

"Where is he," Wally asked after having searched the mountain twice with absolutely no luck.

"I don't know," Robin admitted.

"Well he couldn't have disappeared," Artemis added a little worried that they could find the toddler.

"Well we have to find him," Wally said look at the time. Superman would be back soon and if they didn't find him soon he did not want to think of what would happen.

The team split up again to search this time adding in the air vents and rafters to there search. An hour passed and still could not find the boy. Wally and Megan had started to call out his name hoping that he would answer. They were still searching and calling out Conner's name when the Zeta beam announced the arrival of not only Batman but Superman as well. They of course were to focused on there search to realize the arrival of the two.

"Where's Conner," Superman asked entering the entertainment room. The team froze realizing that they were in trouble. They each turn to meet a slightly concerned Superman.

"Well...you see...we were playing a game and well..." Wally started trailing off.

"What Wally is trying to say is that we were playing a game of hide and seek with Conner, but we have yet to find him," Kaldur said helping to explain what had happen.

"And how long ago was this," Superman asked trying to stay calm.

"Almost two hours ago," Wally said shyly.

"Two hours," Superman said dragging out each word. They knew that he was not happy that they had lost his son as he turned start his own search. He didn't get very far before they all heard the high pitch giggle coming from somewhere high up in the rafter. Before anyone could blink Superman lifted off into the rafters returning a moment later with the missing toddler.

"Conner!" the team exclaim relieved to see him. After the relief passed they were all left with the same question.

"Conner," Batman asked sensing everyones question.

"Yeah," Conner said as he looked up to the dark knight with the same bright blue eyes.

"How did you get up there," Batman asked curious as to how he had managed to get so high up. It was no wonder it took so long to find him.

"I jump," Conner said to everyone's surprise. They look at each other and then to Conner. As far as they knew Conner had not retained any of his power after being turned into a toddler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that game of hide and seek the team thought it best that they never play it again without proper measures. It was also for this reason that they preferred to play tag. The game continued well until it was announced that dinner was ready and they finally were able to catch up with Conner.

**Author's Note:**

**This was an interesting chapter to write. I really wasn't all that sure how to write the part with Luthor and the rest of the Light. Please review and let me know your thoughts about it, and any thoughts on future interactions with the Conner, the team, and the league are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Conner was in the entertainment room playing with his block. Batman and Superman stood in the kitchen watching the toddler play.

"Batman I know you need me for this mission but I can't find anyone to watch Conner," Superman said knowing the dark knight wouldn't be to happy about him backing out of the mission.

"Superman there's no way this mission can succeed without you," Batman repeated. He kept his voice calm if only for the fact he could see why Superman was refusing to go on the mission. The team had been sent on a mission to the somewhere in the tropics. His parents were on vacation, and there was no way he would consider asking Lois to babysit. There had been at though of asking someone else from the league, but most were out on missions or back in their cities.

"I understand I can leave Conner alone. He is still too young to be left by himself," Superman ran a hand through his hair starting to get frustrated by the argument. He look up at Batman to say something when the computer announced the arrival of Flash and Green Arrow. A moment later they entered the kitchen. Batman looks at Superman giving him a slight smirk before turning to the two new arrivals.

"Hey Bats Canary said you needed to see us," Flash said as he and Arrow approached the two mentors. At first he wasn't quite sure what the speedster was talking about until he remembered asking Canary to find someone who wasn't busy to watch Conner.

"Well what is it," Arrow asked when Batman remained silent.

"I have a new assignment for the two of you," Batman said looking over to Superman who didn't seem at all to happy with the idea of Flash and Arrow watching his son.

"And that would be..." Flash asked wanting the dark knight to elaborate more.

"You two are to watch Conner while Superman is away," Batman said in his same monotone voice.

"What, wait you had Canary call us here on our day off to babysit," Green Arrow clarified. Batman didn't answer choosing to remain silent instead. The two looked at one and other before turning back to Batman and Superman.

"Why us," Flash asked.

"Because you two seem to be the only ones not busy," Batman stated.

"You can't be serious," this time it was Superman who spoke.

"Quite," Batman said flatly.

"What's that suppose to mean," Flash demanded taking offense by Superman's obvious lack of faith in the two.

"The last time you two watch Conner for a night I came back to find him swing from the rafters," Superman pointed out quickly silencing any further debates as to why he did like the idea of them watching Conner.

"I am aware of what happen the last time they were asked to watch Conner, but it does not change the fact they are the only two available," Batman reminded Superman calmly. Superman rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew that Batman was right. He was needed for the mission and Flash and Green Arrow were the only two around to watch Conner.

"Fine..." Superman started to say before being interrupted by his son.

"Uncle Bawy, uncle Ollie," The four mentors look over to see Conner running over to greet the new arrivals.

"Hey kiddo," Flash said as Conner wrapped his arms around Flash's legs into a hug. He looked up the other three who were standing there watching knowing that there was no way to get out of this now. Superman recognizing the same thing knelt to Conner level.

"Hey buddy how would you like it if uncle Barry and uncle Ollie watched you tonight while I go help Batman with something," Superman asked watching his son face light up at the idea.

"Yeah," Conner shouted.

"That's settled then," Batman said turning to leave. Superman took another moment to say good bye to his son before standing up. He gave Flash and Green Arrow a warning glare that rivaled the Bat glare before turning to leave as well. Leaving the two alone with Conner.

* * *

"Let's play," Conner said as he dragged the two into the entertainment room.

"This won't be so bad," Flash said as he and Conner began to start building a tower of block.

"Don't say that," Arrow said as he took a seat on the couch to watch "remember what happened the last time." Arrow said as he reminded him of the disastrous evening.

"Hey it's not my fault he found the Halloween candy you left out," Flash said turning the comment back on Arrow.

"That wasn't my point," Arrow said remember how hyper Conner had been after eating a good portion on the treats "you said it would be easy to watch him for a few hours and by the time Sups got back things had gone haywire."

"Well as long as we don't give Conner anything load with sugar it should be a piece of cake," Flash said turning his attention back to the toddler. Green Arrow let out a sigh he had a bad feeling about tonight. The only question was just how bad were things going to go wrong.

* * *

_1 hour later_

"Uncle Bawwy I thursty," Conner said as he pulled on Flash's leg.

"Well then why don't I go fix us all some drinks," Flash said watching Conner shake his head in agreement "alright then Arrow can you watch Conner while I go fix some drinks."

"Sure," Arrow said as he took over playing with the toddler.

Flash walked into the kitchen grabbing a couple of glasses and a sippy cup. He then turned to the refrigerator. Opening it up saw some kool-aid, sports drinks, and energy drink. As he was reaching for the kool-aid he heard Arrow calling him. He turned his to look up and grabbed the energy drink instead of the kool-aid. Setting the bottle filled on the counter he turned back to Arrow.

"What," Flash asked raising his voice just enough so that Arrow could hear him clearly.

"How mad do you think Supes will be for getting paint on Conner's shirt," Arrow called back.

"Well considering Robin and Wally managed to cover his apartment in the stuff," Flash said remembering hearing about the finger painting fiasco from his nephew "not too mad," he said as he went about fixing the drinks. All the while not noticing that he had put the energy drink in Conner's cup.

_30 minutes later_

"Why is he so hyper," Arrow shouted over his shoulder as he chased Conner through the mountain.

"How should I know," Flash said as he chased after the toddler as well. Normally catching him wouldn't have been a problem but Conner was small enough to where he could easily crawl into place neither of the to older heroes could reach.

"He was fine until you gave him that drink, what was in it anyway," Arrow shouted. Conner was laughing enjoying the fact that he could get away from his pressures so easily.

"Kool-aid," Flash shouted back dodging a falling book. Conner had managed to climb on to one of the book cases in the library. Both Flash and Green Arrow were amazed by the boy's speed an agility. If they didn't know better they would think that Conner was starting to get his powers back.

"Conner stay there," Arrow called as both heroes saw the toddler standing dangerously close to the edge of the book case. Conner laugh out a stream of laughs before beginning to prepare himself to jump.

"Conner don't you dare jump," Flash called to the toddler in terror as he realized what was about to happen. Conner didn't seem to hear the speedster as he jumped from one book case to another with what the two older heroes could only describe as mini super jumps. As the toddler landed pushed off from each case he sent the Book case in the opposite direction to the floor. Both came to a stop as the saw Conner leap from one book case up over the railing to the second floor of the library disappearing from sight.

_30 more minute later_

The chase continued on until Flash finally caught Conner coming out of one of the air events.

"You finally caught him," Arrow asked running up behind him.

"Yep," Flash said as he looked down at the squirming child. He was a little surprise by how strong he was even after the chase.

"GA do you think Conner is getting his powers back," Flash ask noting the struggle it was to keep the toddler in his arms.

"I don't know, Superman said that he wouldn't start getting his powers until he was fifteen. But after the fight it was to catch him I don't know," Both heros looked down at the still struggling toddler. Though his efforts were starting to weaken from exhaustion. Flash started to carry him back to the entertainment room with Arrow following close behind.

By the time they got there Conner had fallen asleep against Flash's shoulder. He smile as he laid him on the couch covering him with a blanket. Flash turned to find Arrow inspecting the toddlers sippy cup.

"Do you really think kool-aid could get him so hyper," Flash asked walking over to Green Arrow. It was empty with only a little of the red liquid left.

"I don't know, I mean we've given him it before and he has never been so hyper," Arrow said handing Flash the cup and looking around. He let out a heavy sigh "we better get busy cleaning this place up before Bats and Supes get here." Flash looked around to the now completely trashed cave.

_2 Hour later_

"Well that should do it," Flash said putting the mop and broom away. He look over to see Green Arrow fast asleep in one of the arm chairs. Flash smile as he walked in to the kitchen towards the refrigerator. He had a brilliant idea to mess with his friend, and went about gathering a few things from the kitchen. He walked softly into the entertainment room do not to wake anyone. Green Arrow had his head perched one hand while the other was out stretched. He set the things he had gathered on the floor. Picking up the can of whipped cream he started to shake it lightly.

"Whatcha doing uncle Bawwy," Flash froze before turning to look at Conner who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm just having a little fun with uncle Ollie," Flash said turning back to Arrow. Conner watched as Flash filled Arrows hand with the whipped cream.

"Why you doin' that," Conner asked.

"Because I'm play a joke on him," Flash said quietly not sure how to explain what a prank was to the child.

"But won't that just make him mad," Conner asked in his most innocent voice.

"No," Flash lied standing up to with a feather in his hand "you ready yo have a little fun" Flash asked the toddler who nodded eagerly. With a smile Flash ran the feather lightly over Green Arrow's nose. After a minute or so of twitching Arrow finally swatted at his face with his free hand completely covering his face in whipped cream. Both Flash and Conner started laughing as Arrow blink sleepily his face covered in whipped cream. It took him a moment to realize why the two were laughing.

"Flash!" Arrow shouted as he started to go after the laughing speedster. Flash took this as his cue to leave. Conner just watched laughing.

_1 Hour and a half later_

Conner laid spread out across the floor coloring. Both Flash and Green Arrow had fallen asleep what watching the boy coloring with his magic markers. Conner held up his paper to show the two heroes until he realized they were asleep. He was about to say something to wake them up until he remembered what Flash had done to Arrow earlier. He looked around eyes locking on to a black magic marker. He smiled as he looked up to the sleeping an idea forming in his mind.

_5 Minutes later_

Conner climbed down from the couch before looking back up to his handy work. He had managed to cover both of the two heroes faces in the black marker without waking them. Conner was laughing quietly to himself when he heard the computer announce the arrival of Batman and Superman. He took off to greet them leaving Flash and Green Arrow asleep.

"Daddy, daddy," Conner shouted running to his father.

"Hey buddy," Superman said scooping the toddler up into a hug "did you have fun with uncle Barry and uncle Ollie," Superman asked looking around expecting to see the two.

"Yep," Conner said as Superman set him down.

"Hey bud, where are uncle Barry and uncle Ollie," Superman asked when they didn't appeared.

"They sleeping in the Tv room," Conner said pulling him in that direction "come see my dwawings," Conner said still pulling Superman to follow. Superman smiled and followed, but not at all happy that the two who were suppose to be watching his son had fallen asleep. Both he and Batman followed the child into the entertainment room expecting to find a bunch of drawings scatter about the room. They did find drawings as expected but what they weren't expecting was to see some of those drawings to be on the faces of the still sleeping heroes. The two froze dead in their tracks before they bursted out laughing waking there sleeping teammates. Arrow and Flash looked around hearing the sudden out burst before jumping to their fee realizing Superman had returned. They stopped how ever when they realized that not only was Superman laughing but so was Batman. They stared at them a few moments before looking at one and other to realize why they were laughing.

**Author's note:**

**Okay so I was thinking I have written about how Conner reacts around the Team and how he reacts around Superman, but I haven't really written about how he reacts with the rest of the League. This Chapter was inspired because every family has at least one person who teaches kids bad habits and I wanted figure out just who that member or members were in this family. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I know that look," Superman said as he walked up behind Batman. The dark knight didn't look up from the computer.

"Whats your point," Batman asked not let any emotion to his voice.

"My point is you had that same look when Conner had been turn into a child. It also the look you have when something is bothering you," Superman added leaning against the computer console "what is it," he ask watching for any sign of what Batman was thinking.

"Flash and Arrow said that something caused Conner to temporarily regain some of his powers. Although they were considerably weaker he was still able to led the two on a wild chase through the cave. The only problem is that Conner shouldn't have any of his powers until he reaches about fifteen." Batman said keeping his voice flat. Superman lowered his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if it would be a good thing or a bad thing if Conner's powers came sooner.

"Do you think he is in any danger," Superman asked finally remembering how he had almost lost his son.

"At this point it is unclear. We still do not know what caused Conner's powers to temporarily return, and at his age there is no telling how having his full ability effect him." There was a far amount of concern in the dark knight's voice.

"So what you're saying is that if his power develop too soon could prove harmful," Superman asked almost fearing the answer. Batman nodded in response

"Do you have any idea as to why this is happening," Superman asked let to new information sink in.

"It is possible while the effects of the stabilizer that was use to save him and caused him to remain a child did not have the same effects on his abilities. Meaning where as his physical being with remain a child he could eventually have the abilities of his teenage self. If that were to happen then how it would effect Conner could be catastrophic." Batman seemed to cut himself off then. He did not really want to be the one to tell what could happen at least out loud nor did he really need to. Superman had his own idea of how having powers at his age could harm his son. Unlike a sixteen year old who could understand why he had the strength to been steel with his bare hands, the chances were a three year old wouldn't.

"There is a chance that if they do come back they would be proportionate to his size. Flash said that although he was considerably stronger he had still been able to hold him until he calmed down," At this Superman looked up hopeful that for a change things weren't as bad as they seemed.

* * *

Snow fell softly covering the streets of Metropolis in a blanket of white. Lights and evergreens decorated the shop windows in ever sense of the holiday season. In the early hours of the morning few people were out. Most were just starting their day by preparing for the holiday crowds that would soon fill the streets and shops. Christmas was only a few day away which would only make things more hectic.

Clark walked through the streets quickly as he made his way to work. He wanted to get an early start to the day in order to finish his work as soon as possible. It was to be Conner's first Christmas as a child and Clark wanted make it as special as he could. The only problem was Perry had made it clear that Clark had to have his work completed before he took off for the holidays, or he would be working. Ever since Clark had taken off with little to no explanation back in September Perry had been a little more strict about his deadlines. The only thing that had saved his job was that Perry had been lenient when Clark had told him about Conner. Besides the longer it took Clark to finish his work the more time it took away from him spending with his son.

At the moment Conner was at the mountain under the watchful eyes of the team. In order to have more time to focus on his work he had arranged for Conner to spend the weekend with his friends. Clark had one more article to finish before he could call it quits for the holidays.

Clark was just about to the office when he heard the low chirp of his JL com link. He raise it to his hand to his ear curious as to why they would be calling.

"Superman," Batman called through the link.

"What is it Batman," Superman asked keeping his voice low so that only the com could pick it up.

"You need to get to the mountain," realization him as he realized why Batman was calling.

"Whats wrong, is Conner alright," Clark asked ducking into an alley.

"I explain later but for now just get here," Batman said ending the link. At moment later Superman emerged from the alley and headed to the nearest Zeta Beam. He had no idea what he would find when he did reach the mountain all he did know was that his gut was screaming at him to get there.

* * *

Superman stepped into the mountain and immediately saw that it had been torn apart. Superman started to panic when he didn't see nor hear Conner. He looked around to see that Batman and several other members of the league were waiting for him. He flew over to them.

"What happened," the man of steel demanded trying his best to remain calm until he heard what had happen. The other members of the league looked at him and then to Batman as if he had been the one elected to give the answers.

"Just under an hours ago we lost contact with the team," Batman began his voice flat and emotionless "when we finally got coms back we received a distress message. We sent backup immediately, but when it arrive what ever battle had happen was over. Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash were found unconscious. Artemis, Robin, and Conner are still missing." Batman finished watching as the panic began to fill Superman's face.

"What do you mean missing," Superman asked terror filling his voice.

"Meaning who ever attacked the mountain also took them," Batman stated flatly "we still do not know who is responsible, nor do we know why they took Robin and Artemis along with Conner." Superman stopped realizing how strange it was that Artemis and Robin had also been taken. Somehow at realize Conner wasn't the only one taken made him feel a little better. At least for now Conner had someone to protect him.

"What do we know," Superman asked making an effort to calm himself.

"Whoever did them knew enough to try and erase the security footage. However they did not clear the buffer which we can retrieve the footage from. It should be ready in the next few minute," Batman said motioning to the console. The display read that the retrieval of the footage was nearing completion.

When the footage was finally ready everyone gathered around to see what had happened.

As the video played they watched the team be taken by surprise. They watched as a fight broke out between what looked to be Black Manta's foot soldiers lead by Vandal Savage and Klarion. They watched as the team stood between the intruders and Conner. From there they watched as the fight slowly turned in the villain's favor. Kid Flash was the first to be taken out followed by Miss Martian and Aqualad. Robin was separated from Conner whose only defender now was Artemis. They watch in horror when she was caught by some kind of net restraining her leaving Conner open. He was grabbed a minute later by one of Manta's soldiers much to everyone horror. Their horror quickly turned to surprise when Conner freed himself and knocked his would be captor to the ground unconscious. This had created enough of a distraction for Robin to find his way back to Conner and Artemis to free herself. Conner huddled behind his friend clearly terrified by what was happening. They saw Robin send the distress message before the room was filled with at bright light. When the light died away everyone save the two unconscious teens were gone. Several moments later the first of the backup arrived.

As they stood staring at the screen it all started to make sense. They had been after Conner the whole time the only reason Robin and Artemis had been taken was because they were protecting Conner.

* * *

Robin paced the room they were held in trying to figure a way out. Artemis sat in the middle of the floor doing her best to keep Conner calm. They were both all to well aware of how terrified the toddler was. It was only a matter of time before their captures would come back. It would have been one thing if it had just been him and Artemis who had been taken, but with Conner things had become a little more difficult. They would have to do what they could to protect him while still managing to find a way to escape. Taking out the camera had been the first thing Robin had done. If they were going to be held captive he was not going to give them the satisfaction of watching them let alone Conner. Robin and Artemis were now in full protective sibling mode.

"Wobin whewe awe we," Conner asked. His words even further evident of how terrified he was. In the last month he had become better at pronouncing his R sounds. The stress of the situation was causing him to revert back to replacing those sounds with that of a W.

"I don't know Superboy," Robin said as calmly as possible. It sounded strange calling the toddler by his super hero name after so many months. Conner had seemed confused at first until they had been able to explain.

"Can you pick the lock," Artemis asked hope Robin had figured out how to get them out of there.

"No," Robin said shaking his head "not without my picks. Though if we could get enough force on the door we might be able to break it open," Robin suggested looking around to for something to use. Even with Robin's lock picking skills he couldn't open the door without the right tool. Which of course had been taken from him upon his arrival. The only other way that they could get it open was by brute force, but he had quickly given up on that idea because neither of them possessed the strength needed.

"What do you means break it open," Conner asked.

"If we could get enough power on the door we might be able to open the door and leave," Robin explain. Conner nodded as if understanding but that look was quickly replaced with one of thought.

"Can I try," Conner asked shyly. Though he was still afraid Conner wanted to he his friends. At this Robin couldn't help but smile. He though for a moment taking in the fact that there was no harm that could come from the boy trying.

"Okay," and with that Conner hopped out of Artemis's lap and walked over to the door. Both Robin and Artemis watched as Conner braced himself and began to push against the door. Neither wanted to say that the chances of Conner actually doing damage were next to impossible, but Conner wanted to try and help so they allowed it. They watch as Conner put all his might into the door and at first nothing happen as they expected, but as Robin watch he saw that the door was starting to bend under the strain. A moment later they heard a loud crack followed by a soft thud. Conner had fallen to the floor panting heavily.

"Superboy are you okay," Artemis asked worriedly as both she and Robin rushed over to him.

"I okays," Conner said as he tried to catch his breath "the door won't move," Conner said frustrated. Both Artemis and Robin share a look of surprise that prompted Robin to try to open the door again. After a moment of messing with the door Robin managed to open it. Robin turned back to Artemis who now was again holding Conner. The surprise that they felt by Conner having succeeded in breaking the door was quickly replaced by the need to escape.

* * *

The whole League was in a frenzy as they frantically searched for the missing team members. It had been close to twelve hours since the attack on the mountain and the only lead that they had been that the Light was responsible. If anything though that just made the situation worse. They knew that the Light had been looking for Conner but never had they thought they would find him at the Mountain especially since his visits were random and unpredictable. There would be times when he'd visit regularly and other when he hardly ever visited. The fact that Conner was their target terrified the league more than ever because for them to attack like that meant that they knew where he was. It had been too well planned out to have been a spontaneous attack.

Batman was the one coordinating search. He had sent heroes to follow leads that were for the most part turned out to be dead ends.

"Batman," came Manhunter's voice through the com link.

"What is it, have you found anything," Batman asked praying for him to have found something. Though he was worried about Conner he was also equally worried about his own missing protegé.

"I am not certain," Manhunter replied. This was enough to catch Superman's attention who had just returned from another false lead.

"What do you mean," Batman asked.

"It is faint but I can feel the presents of Artemis and Robin," Both Batman and Superman froze. Manhunter could only feel Artemis and Robin but not Conner.

"What about Superboy," Superman asked quickly wanting to hear more before he started to panic.

"The distance is too great. Superboy is still far too young for me to detect his mind's presents over this great of a distance. I can barely detect Robin and Artemis," There was a reassuring tone to Manhunter's words. They seemed to do as the tension that had been building in Superman lessened. The fact that Manhunter could not detect Conner had to do with his age and his wellbeing.

"Can you tell where they are at," Batman asked pulling up a map of Manhunter's location. There was a pause as Manhunter seemed to focus on his surroundings.

"They are far unground, The farther I move from my location in any direction the weaker the connection I have with them is." As Manhunter spoke Batman pulled up the map. At the sight of the map Superman was almost taken over by his rage. The map show the location of what they thought to be an abandoned Cadmus facility. They had taken his son back to Cadmus.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took me a longer to update but this the idea for this chapter took me a little longer to get. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

_6 Hours Earlier_

The teens made their way through the corridor leading from the room with Conner still in Artemis's arms. There was no telling when their captors would realize they had escaped if they hadn't already. They just about to the end of the corridor now and thus far no guards had appeared.

"Artie," Conner said softly almost in a whisper.

"Yes Superboy," Artemis replied sweetly.

"I don't feel good," This alarmed both her and Robin who had come to a halt at the end of the corridor.

"What do mean, what doesn't feel good," Artemis asked trying to keep her voice calm. She notice then that Conner was trembling more than he had been in the room.

"I just don't feel good," Conner repeated though this time sounding a little more tired. Artemis shot Robin a worried look as she knelt do get a better look a the child she held in her arms.

"When did you start to feel this way," Robin asked keeping his voice low as he drew closer to the pair. At the moment they had no reason to alarm the boy if they could help it.

"When we left ta room," Conner mumbled. It was clear that he was starting to grow weaker by the moment which alarmed the teens greatly. Robin took a look around at their surrounding while removing his cape. He then proceeded to wrap it around Conner's small frame.

"Does that feel better," Robin asked. Conner didn't respond instead he simply nodded as he drifted off to sleep. Artemis could see a mixture of anger and concern fill the boy wonder as he once again looked around the corridor.

"What is it," Artemis whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping child in her arms.

"Kryptonite," Robin said as he continued to scan the walls in the dim light "the walls are coated with it."

"What do coated with it," Artemis asked worriedly. Robin pointed a finger at the walls.

"See the slight greenish glow," Robin asked. After several moments of careful observation Artemis could see what he was talking about. The walls had in fact a slight greenish glow to them that was easily missed had one not been paying attention to it.

"But what does your cape have to do with any of this," Artemis asked not sure why Robin wrapped it around Conner in the first place.

"Because it is lined with lead," Robin said quietly "it will help to protect him from the kryptonite's effect for a little while. Chances are that room was also lined in lead, and was the safest place for Superboy right up until we broke the door. Our only chances of protecting Superboy is to get him out of here soon. My cape will only protect him so long until he starts to feel the effects of the kryptonite again." Robin spoke with a sense of urgency that was unmistakable. Before Artemis could say another word Robin turn back to the door in front of them. This time instead of a manual lock there was a keypad. With a new found sense of urgency Robin had opened the panel next to the door to expose the wires. He made quickly he began to work with the wire that eventually causing the lock to open. They wasted no time going through that door hoping that he next room wouldn't also contain the horrible green substance.

They past through the door and found themselves in what looked to be another storage room. It was similar to the one that they had been held in only this one held their missing weapons. The two teens were quick to reclaim them as they check to make sure they had not been tampered with. Once Artemis had secured her quiver to her back she quickly gathered Conner into her arms once again. As both her and Robin looked around they spotted another door on the opposite side of the room. This one also had a key pad to control lock which only made Robin smile as he made his way to the console. He linked his wrist computer and began working his way through the firewalls. He wasted no time in finding a layout of the compound that there were in. Though the door seemed to be the obvious exit something told him that it was a trap. The fact that they had not found any guards was making him uneasy. As he found where they were on the map he began to look around. If the map he had been correct then there should have been an air vent that they could use. Otherwise they would have no other chose than to use the door and judging by the size of the room that was on the other side of the door if there was a trap then it would be there. He smiled when he found what he had been looking for. He turned once more to the console and after entering a few more commands disconnected.

* * *

The three of them made their way through the vents being careful avoid the alarms. The progress they made was slow for the fact that Conner was still asleep. He hadn't woken since they had left the kryptonite lined hallway. Robin carried him on his back not sure if it was a good thing or not that the child hadn't woken. He pushed these thoughts from his mind as he focused on leading them through the vents.

They continued to make their way through the vents for several hours before they finally ended up in a new hallway. This one way the closest the vents could take them to the nearest exit. Robin looked back at Artemis who nodded and they were once again. The hallway had few doors that lead to other parts of the complex. Had they not been in such a hurry to get Conner out he might have taken as a chance to gain intel. They stopped just short of the exit when they heard the sound of footsteps ahead. He stole a glance around the corner only to find that there were at least half a dozen if not more armed guards in between them and the exit. Robin turned back to Artemis and shook his head indicating that way ahead was blocked and motion for them to go back the way they had come. They turned and headed the other direction and made their way back down the hallway occasionally turning and going down a new hallway. Several times they were forced to find a place to hide as they came across more and more guards. It became clear that the closer they came to an exit the more guards they came across.

As of now the two teens found themselves and Conner crouched in a storage closet.

"Robin what are we going to do the exits are surrounded by guards," Artemis whispered after another patrol of guards passed.

"If things were different I would say fight, but we can't risk that as long as we have Superboy," Robin whispered as looked once more at the map. They had exhausted every possible exit save one and it was the one he was trying so desperately to avoid. To even get close would put them out in the open and completely vulnerable to attack. Robin leaned back against the wall letting out a heavy sigh. They had been running around for the passed four almost five hours trying to find away out. His body was starting to feel the fatigue of those hours. He could only imagine that Artemis was feeling the same. To make things worse Conner was starting to wake. Though they were both relieved they also knew it would make things harder.

"What are you thinking," Artemis asked after a moment of silence.

"That this whole place is a trap. That the reason they didn't bother sending guards after us when we escape that room was because they knew we couldn't escape with out confronting them." Robin laid his head back against the wall trying to figure out away around confronting dozens of armed guards with a three year-old.

"Robin don't be sad," Robin's eyes snapped open at the sound of Conner's small voice. He looked over and sure enough he could see Conner's blue eyes staring at him. Though they were only half open Conner was still able to tell that Robin was not in a pleasant mood.

"I'm not sad buddy I'm just a little tired," Robin said with a small smile if for no other reason than to keep Conner from getting upset.

"Then you should take nap," Conner mumbled fighting the urge to go back to sleep himself.

"I'll be fine, hey Superboy can you do me a favor," Conner nodded a little more awake now "when we leave this room I need you to be as quite as you can. Can you do that for me," Robin smiled when Conner nodded.

* * *

Robin lead them down through the maze of hallways before they come to a set of heavy metal doors. Their last exit was past those doors, and chances were that it was a trap but as of now they were out of options. Their way back was now blocked by guards. Meaning they could either push a head into a trap or they could wait to be caught. If anything had to choose then they were going to go for the option that offered a chance of at least possible escape.

The doors opened and they were through in a matter of moments. The room they found themselves in was enormous. It was by far larger than he had been expecting. He took another moment to look around before leading Artemis and Conner into the open. They made it to the center before they stopped cold by the sound of laughter. They turned to see Luthor standing on the balcony with several dozen armed guards behind him.

"Luthor," Robin growled in a way that was very similar to Batman. His need to protect Conner only grew stronger when he heard a small whimper come from behind him.

"I must say Robin I expected you to find your way here a lot sooner. I guess having the superbrat tagging along slowed you a great deal." Luthor said giving a sadistic smile that only serve to further enrage both Robin and Artemis.

"What do you want," Robin demanded.

"Temper, temper," Luthor mocked. He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was enjoying himself "as for what I want I would think that was obvious." When Luthor said this he motion to where Artemis stood holding Conner. Artemis only tightened her hold on Conner.

"That is never going to happen," Robin growled.

"And what are you going to do to stop me," Luthor smirked motioning to the guards that now surrounded them "your out numbered and have no chance of getting help."

"Since when has that ever stopped us before," Robin retorted as he stalled for time. He knew they were out numbered and would be over run quickly. The longer he could stretch this conversation out the longer the League would have to find them. It was a desperate attempt but at least it was something.

"True," Luthor answered "how about I make you a deal. Hand the boy over and I won't kill you," There was a slyness in the villain's voice that Robin couldn't help but pick up on. He had a fairly good idea what Luthor intended to do with Conner once he had him, and he would rather die then allow that to happen. As he looked around that seemed to be the likely outcome of their situation.

"Over my dead body," Robin growled defiantly.

Luthor frown at this "fine have it your then," he said with a wave of his hand. Before either teen knew it the guards began making their way to the towards them. Artemis was given no choice but to put Conner down. As she took up her bow she Conner clung to her leg trying his best to hide from Luthor's sight. Robin took out the guards who came at him as well as the ones Artemis missed. Their success was short lived however when they started to come at a faster pace than either teen could keep up with. As the fight drew on they guards succeeded in separating Robin from where Artemis and Conner were. Not long after that room was fill with the toddler's terrified screams. Robin looked to see Artemis fighting her way desperately to get to the boy who was being carried off by one of the Guards.

'No' Robin breathed as he pushed himself way through the mass of guards. In his haste Robin failed to notice one guard off to his right. In one quick swipe he brought down rod of some sort making contact with the side of the boy wonder's head send him backwards.

Artemis was have just a hard of time getting to Conner. She was cursing herself as for allowing them to get close enough to snatch him. She took out two more guards before she was able to get at the one who held her little brother. She smiled when she notice that the guard hadn't moved from his spot due to the effort it was taking to keep Conner restrained. The archer used this to her advantage as she slipped behind the pair knocking the guard out cold.

"Arty," Conner cried as he freed himself from the now unconscious guard.

"It's alright," Artemis soothed pulling him into a hug before glancing at her surrounding. The number of guards had been greatly reduced, and while she could still see Robin fighting off a group of them there were still too many. The ones who were trying to take down Robin were now closing in around her and Conner. There was no doubt that this would end badly.

Artemis closed her eyes as she drew Conner in closer to her. It would take a miracle to save them. She gave him one last hug before standing up into a fighting stance with Conner behind her. They would have to kill her before they would lay another hand on him, and as the prepared to charge her once more the room was shook with a loud bang. The end result brought the fighting to a holt. As the two turn they were over joyed to see none other than the League.

"DADDY!," cried Conner as he spotted the man of steel.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update I just couldn't figure out what happened next. Seems like the only place I can really work on this is at school go figure. Anyways let me know what you think as well as your thoughts on what you think should happen next.**


	12. Chapter 12 The endish

Superman bursted through into the Cadmus complex followed by several other league members. He wasted no time taking on the guards that surrounded Artemis and his son. Despite the anger he felt towards Luthor for putting his son in this danger he could not allow it to control him. Conner was watching him, and for him he would control the rage and anger. Superman could hear Conner crying out for him and though he wanted nothing more than to go to him he didn't. Working his way through the mass of guards until those who remained retreated. He looked now to where Luthor stood on the balcony.

"It's over Luthor," Superman shouted "you have lost."

"Do you think so," Luthor smirked only to further enrage the man of steel.

"Yes, you're surrounded leaving you no way out," Superman said reinforcing the fact that the rest of the League had every possible exit covered. Still Luthor held the smirk on his face.

"That only ends this round. True every exit is close off, but that does not mean you have capture me just yet." Luthor said never losing the smirk that seemed to be plastered on his face. Superman man only narrowed his eyes "I will say this though, enjoy your time with your son while you can. I can promise it will not last much longer," and before even Superman could react he was gone. True to his word Luthor was not capture because he was never in the building. It had been a hologram they had been speaking to.

Superman stood in place staring at the space where Luthor had been. He was angry at himself for allowing himself to be fool, but what was driving at him the most was that Luthor had just threatened his son.

"Daddy," Conner small voice called to him. As Superman turned to his son his anger was forgotten. The need to hold his son filling him as he race to where Artemis still held him. His little arms reaching for him as took him from the team. As Superman drew Conner into his arms he felt the huge wave of relief wash over him as he held Conner close to him.

"Hey there buddy are you alright," Superman asked still holding Conner close to him.

"uhan, but I wanna go home," Conner said in a trembling voice "I don't like this place," Conner's voice was slightly muffled as he spoke into the man of steel's shoulder. Superman looked up to where batman now stood by his protege.

"We can handle it from here Superman, we'll meet you both at the watch tower," Batman said knowing what Superman was going to ask. Superman nodded knowing that the rest of the team could handle it from there. He also knew that it would be only a matter of time before police and reporter showed up. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was to announce to the world was that Conner was now a small child. Sure there were rumors that was why Superboy hadn't been seen in the last several months, but the thing about rumors was that without proof there wasn't much to them. As Superman speed off the to nearest Zeta tube he could make out the sound of sirens. It had been to much of a surprise after all it was hard to miss the entire Justice League heading to one location. Batman would handle the police as well as make a plausible excuse as to why the entire league minus Superman were their. On that did not evolve Conner.

* * *

Batman and Superman stood at the entrance to the Watch towers med bay. Conner was sleeping soundly as they waited for the test results to clear the child to go home. Though Superman had thought about taking him straight home he knew better. There was no telling what Luthor had done to him. Artemis and Robin could only recall the hours in which they were awake leaving a few in which that something could have happened that they were unaware of.

"Luthor won't stop will he," Superman asked softly. He knew the answer already but somehow he was hoping Batman would provide a different answer.

"You know as well as I do that once he sets his eyes on something or someone he'll stop at nothing." Batman replied dryly. He keep his tone level not allowing his own fears for the child's safety be known. Though he wouldn't admit it Conner had somehow become as important to him as his own proteges. Neither he nor the rest of the League want to think of what life would be like without him. Though if they did not do something about Luthor soon it was quite possible that he might just get lucky. The one thing that made him no ordinary villain was that he was relentless in his pursuits. He had the resources to do so until he reach his goal and unfortunately his mind was set on Conner. What made all this worse was the fact that options were limited. Luthor was one of the few villain's who could show there faces in public. Sure they could have had him arrested for kidnapping but that would involve dragging Conner in to the mess further while announcing to the would that he was in fact a child. No they would put him in too much danger. There only option at that point was to keep a careful eye on him and wait for him to slip up.

Batman was broken from his thoughts by a beeping from his wrist computer. Looking down he could see that Conners results were back.

"Well," Superman asked nervously as Batman looked over the data.

"The test show that aside from after affects of Kryptonite poisoning everything is normal," Batman answered in his usual monotone voice. Superman let out a sigh of relief. Sure he wasn't happy that Luthor had used it against his son, but he had also known that Conner would most likely suffer the after affect for awhile on account of his size.

"Then he can go home then," Superman asked.

"Yes he can go home," Batman confirmed earning him a sigh of relief from the man of steel.

* * *

Conner spent the most of the next day which happened to be Christmas eve sleeping. Clark let him knowing that he would need it for the next day. Bruce had invite them and the rest of the League and Team for Christmas.

As he watch Conner sleep peacefully he couldn't help but feel a since of happiness at know he was safe. Sure there was still the threat of Luthor but that was for another day. At moment Conner was the only thing on his mind. He would protect his little from the harm until his dying breath.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so it took me a really long time to up date this story. Part of it was because I had lost interest and part was because my muse for it had gone on vacation. Anyways I decided to end it here because for now I am out of idea. I left the ending open so that if I find something else to write about I can, but at the currant moment my mind is in a completely different fandom. Yes Luthor is still out to get little Conner. That will never change because I won't let him get Conner ever. Well at least without being stopped by Superman and the rest of the team. This is good bye for now because I will not be able to write for a while so if there is an update it is because I got a new computer cause at the moment I am using my school computer and will be losing it tomorrow. Oh well, maybe you will all get luck and I'll use my ipad to write which is not the funniest thing to do ever. Oh will you look at the time I got a final to go to. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews they were a really help. If you have ideas that could possibly spark another story send me a PM. Until the next story...**


End file.
